


Mi destino es amarte

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, NaruSasu Day, Omegaverse, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: En el mundo cada persona nace con su otra mitad lista para amarle y corresponderle. El único problema es encontrar a ese alguien especial. Naruto siempre había soñado con esa persona destinada para él, pero había un problema: no existía.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto sólo el fic es de mi autoría. Este es un omegaverse. AU. Escolar. Narusasu. Shonen ai y muy fluff. Espero que les guste :3

CAP 1: Aquel beta

El destino era una manera sencilla de sentirse seguro teniendo la certeza de que el universo tiene algo preparado para cada persona. Para los alfas y omegas esa premisa era suficiente. Ellos nacían con un alma gemela predeterminada a amarlos de manera incondicional y “eterna”. Al menos toda su vida tendrían una única persona a su lado portando una marca en el cuello. Un símbolo de unión irrompible e incuestionable, cuya mayor dificultad residía en hallar a esa persona especial. Quizás se podría agregar como extra el problema del celo de los omegas, siendo una de las cosas más peligrosas. Debido principalmente a la cantidad de alfas que se creían con el derecho de tomarlos a la fuerza. El periodo de celo de los propios alfas también era un asunto serio, el cual forzaba a los omegas a huir en cuanto sentían las feromonas de alguno. Permanecer cerca de ellos cuando pensaban con la “cabeza” incorrecta, era un suicidio.

_¿Y dónde quedamos los betas?_

Esa era la pregunta constante en la mente de cierto beta cada vez que sus pensamientos volaban libremente. Era cuestión de quedar a solas, ―cosa bastante frecuente dado su estilo de vida―, para comenzar a divagar respecto a ese asunto. El mundo funcionaba perfecto con esa jerarquía. Era mentira, lo sabía, muchas cosas no estaban bien. Sólo estaba tan normalizado un cierto comportamiento de parte de alfas, betas y omegas que nadie se paraba a cuestionar. Todos estaban conformes con su función en la sociedad. Era cuestión de adaptarse al sistema establecido, no de cambiarlo. Un sólo beta de pensamiento rebeldes jamás podría contra costumbres, tradición, sociedad y sobre todo, la mentalidad de los demás. Sus palabras posiblemente caerían en oídos sordos y todo sería un esfuerzo en vano.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó Itachi golpeando su cabeza al verlo distraído en su asiento mirando por la ventana del auto.

―¿Qué demonios quieres, Itachi? ―cuestionó sobando la zona donde recibió aquel pequeño golpe.

―Te avisaba que ya llegamos, tonto hermano menor ―señaló al frente del auto haciendo a Sasuke girar la cabeza para ver la casa frente a ellos―. Ya bájate y ayúdame con las maletas.

―Pudiste pedirlo de buena manera, idiota ―reprochó el menor de los azabaches descendiendo del auto con sólo su mochila a la espalda.

―Lo hice y me ignoraste ―respondió el mayor de los hermanos mientras fruncía el ceño al ver al otro irse sólo con su mochila al hombro―. Hay mucho para desempacar.

―Sí y la mayoría es tuyo ―se burló Sasuke con una media sonrisa―. Mi ropa necesaria para vestirme un tiempo está en mi mochila.

―¿Eso cuánto durará? ¿Dos días? ―preguntó con ironía. Parte de la mudanza también era de Sasuke y conociendo la caprichosa naturaleza del menor, no le sorprendería terminar haciendo todo el trabajo él solo.

―Existe un invento muy útil que quizás conozcas llamado “lavadora” ―respondió mirándolo por sobre el hombro mientras caminaba a través del patio de la casa.

―Estás buscando excusas para no ayudarme ―reclamó el mayor siguiéndolo de cerca. Pensando en dejar para después sus maletas más pesadas.

―Todos los bolsos en el auto tienen tu ropa y libros, no cargaré eso ―excusó el menor de ojos oscuros negándose a detenerse. El sospechoso movimiento del césped lo alertó de la posibilidad de tener alimañas entre el alto y descuidado pasto del patio.

―Los libros son tuyos también ―replicó intentando darle alcance sin perder la compostura. No pensaba rebajarse a correr como un niño pequeño.

―Ah ―exclamó Sasuke de manera exagerada viendo a su hermano con molestia―. ¿Así que ahora son míos cuando hay que cargarlos, pero no cuando te los pedí prestados? ―preguntó con rencor por sus anteriores prestamos negados.

―Tú sabes la diferencia ―declaró Itachi de forma tajante mientras finalmente estaba a la par del menor.

―No, no la sé ―contestó tercamente mientras abría la puerta de la casa con su llave―. Cárgalos solo ―ordenó dándole la espalda.

―Mocoso malcriado ―murmuró con molestia por esa actitud suya.

Mientras Itachi continuo un largo rato maldiciendo a su hermanito por negarse a su pedido, Sasuke inspeccionó la casa con la mirada. Un lugar modesto y de tamaño ideal para una familia de cuatro. Espacioso patio verde, el cual tuvo que atravesar para llegar a la puerta y habitaciones para cada integrante de la familia. La fachada estaba algo descuidada, a simple vista la pintura blanca desquebrajada dejaba ver la superficie de la madera, de la cual estaba hecha la casa en su totalidad. Prueba del poco cuidado puesto durante esos años a la propiedad Uchiha. Sus ojos negros miraron con nostalgia hacia atrás. El pasto inmensamente alto ocupó sus pensamientos con recuerdos de su niñez. Allí era donde solía jugar cada tarde hasta la puesta del sol. Empero, pronto dejó eso de lado e ingresó a la cocina sin perder el tiempo.

―Está completamente sucia ―comentó viendo el polvo sobre cada mueble. Una capa espesa en la cual podría hacer dibujos con el dedo si quisiera.

―Nos espera una larga tarde limpiando este sitio ―dijo Itachi una vez que inspeccionó un poco la casa.

Pese a sus comentarios negativos respecto a limpiar, Sasuke terminó ayudando a su hermano con todo lo necesario para amueblar la casa. Todo su fin de semana se fue entre las cajas de la mudanza y la mugre acumulada. No era el fin de semana ideal para un adolescente de diecisiete años. La única ventaja era que Sasuke siempre había sido bastante reservado y no gustaba de salir a lugares bulliciosos. A veces incluso parecía poder prescindir de la presencia de su hermano. No obstante, Itachi sabía lo necesaria que era su compañía para su hermanito menor. Aun si no era cariñoso o muy demostrativo como en su niñez, sabía la necesidad de afecto oculta bajo esa fachada de seriedad. Les había tomado mucho tiempo recobrar su relación de hermanos normal luego de perder a sus padres. No fue sino hasta hacía poco tiempo que Sasuke volvió a hacerle bromas y pequeños comentarios burlones.

―Oye, ¿quién cocinará? ―preguntó el menor de los azabaches con el teléfono en la mano.

―¿Para qué preguntas si intuyo que ya encargaste comida a domicilio? ―cuestionó viéndolo con una ceja arqueada.

―Ya imaginaba que ninguno querría cocinar, por eso pedí comida y sólo por cortesía vine a preguntarte ―respondió sencillamente antes de ir a recostarse en el sofá―. Ambos estamos cansados y sin ganas de cocinar. Sólo me salté ese paso.

―No tienes remedio ―suspiró yendo a sentarse en un sillón individual cerca de su hermano―. ¿Estás nervioso por tu primer día de clases en escuela nueva? ―cuestionó cambiando el tema.

―Sólo es otra escuela más a la cual asistiré un año, luego a la universidad ―contestó Sasuke mientras jugaba con su celular.

―Al menos deberías estar un poco emocionado ―comentó Itachi acercándose a sentarse en el mismo sofá que él―. Tal vez podrías volverte a encontrar a tus viejos conocidos, como… ―dijo dejando la frase sin terminar mientras le revolvía el cabello.

―¡No fastidies! ―exclamó azorado por la expresión traviesa de su hermano mayor. ¿Nunca se le escapaba nada?

―Me pregunto si se verá más lindo… ―habló en un tono pensativo cerrando un ojo, mientras que el otro lo usaba para vigilar a su hermanito.

―¡Cállate! ―ordenó Sasuke lanzándole un cojín a la cara―. Eres un alfa pervertido. ¿Cómo puedes hablar así alguien que tiene mi edad?

―Son sólo cuatro años por eso lo comento ―se burló un poco más antes de recomponer una amable sonrisa―. Él seguramente también te extrañó, Sasuke. Tienes mucho que decirle, ¿cierto?

No respondió al ser interrumpido por el timbre sonando. Fue a atender sabiendo que ese sería el repartidor, además le daba la oportunidad de huir de aquella conversación. No era momento aun para verlo. Tanto tiempo alejados lo ponía nervioso y no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Luego de pagar por la comida, cenó junto a su hermano sin dejar de meditar lo dicho por éste. ¿Cómo sería ahora su amigo? Habían pasado años y estaba preocupado por el mismo. Su partida había sido antes de manifestarse sus géneros correspondientes, ¿cuál le habría tocado al otro? Si resultaba alfa, todo estaría bien. No, no del todo. Muchos alfas que conoció se volvieron idiotas al saber su posición en la jerarquía. Y si era omega sería todo un peligro tener a los alfas tras él.

_“Sólo quiero saber que sigues siendo la misma persona de antes”._ Fue el último pensamiento surcando la mente de Sasuke antes de quedarse profundamente dormido esa noche.

En la mañana fue despertado por un muy entusiasta Itachi, quien no tuvo consideración con él al hacerlo levantarse dos horas antes de lo previsto. Ya debía irse al trabajo, pero no lo haría sin antes asegurarse de tener a su hermanito listo para su primer día de escuela. Naturalmente fue maldecido por un furioso Sasuke, quien no dudó en arrojarle su almohada e intentar conciliar el sueño por las horas restantes. Sin embargo, su hermano mayor se aseguró de tenerlo en la mesa desayunando antes de irse. A esas alturas era imposible volver a la cama sin correr el riesgo de quedarse dormido. Se despidió de su hermano mayor y se quedó un rato leyendo el periódico antes de retomar brevemente un libro dejado de lado. Todo fuera por hacer tiempo y mantener su mente entretenida. No le gustaba estar solo en la casa. Le traía recuerdos de sus padres y de su infancia cuando eran una familia feliz.

No pudo más que agradecer cuando finalmente fue hora de irse a la escuela. Salir de su solitario hogar era mucho mejor, así fuera para ir a un lugar lleno de personas escandalosas. El primer día de clases en una nueva escuela suponía nervios o incertidumbre para ciertas personas, pero no para Sasuke. Era su último año de preparatoria antes de ir a la universidad. Poco y nada le importaba cómo sería su estancia en ese lugar, si en poco tiempo no volvería a ver a ninguno de los que serían sus compañeros. Si aquellas buenas amistades, con juramentos de ser inquebrantable, con facilidad quedaban olvidadas en pocos años, no había necesidad de tener expectativas altas. Llegó caminando tranquilamente mezclándose entre la multitud de alumnos. Ignoró a quienes se le quedaban viendo o susurraban por lo bajo. No valían la pena. Él sólo era algo “novedoso” dentro de la rutina y en cuanto se volviera una costumbre verlo, esa fascinación por él se perdería.

―Alumnos ―dijo el maestro Kakashi en el pasillo―. Es hora de que entren a clases. Se les hace tarde ―anunció siendo ignorado por algunos y escuchado por otros. Aunque eran menos, se movían deprisa para ingresar al aula.

―¿Para qué nos avisa que entremos temprano si usted siempre viene cuando faltan minutos de terminar la clase? ―cuestionó un alumno de cabellos blanquecinos mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

―Yo no llego a tiempo por unos buenos motivos ―justificó Hatake frunciendo un poco el ceño. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en los tres alumnos problemáticos frente a él, debía asegurarse de su entrada al aula.

―¿El motivo será acaso el maestro Iruka? ―interrogó una chica pelirroja de manera coqueta y divertida.

―No, no tiene nada que ver con el maestro Umino ―negó con algo de vergüenza mal disimulada.

―¡Se sonrojó! ―exclamó Suigetsu señalándolo con su dedo índice.

―No pueden verlo gracias a mi máscara ―aclaró Kakashi viendo al menor celebrar su leve sonrojo junto a la chica de cabellera rojiza.

―Pero lo está ―dijo secamente el tercer alumno, de nombre Juugo.

―¡Ya! ―zanjó el mayor perdiendo la paciencia, mirándolos con reproche―. Vayan de inmediato al aula o los castigaré e incluiré tarea extra o mejor aún, un examen sorpresa ―amenazó de manera firme llevando las manos a su propia cintura.

―No, por favor, Kakashi-sensei ―suplicaron al unisonó ambos alumnos , mientras el más alto, Juugo, permanecía en silencio, ajeno al escándalo de sus amigos.

―Entonces dense prisa ―cedió resignado el maestro. Tenía muchos pendientes y prefería no perder su valioso tiempo en las discusiones de todos los días―. Debo ir a hablar con alguien ―murmuró más para sí mismo que para los menores.

―¿Con su novio? ―preguntaron nuevamente con burla.

―Iruka me espe… ―respondió Hatake por inercia, mas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, terminó interrumpiéndose a sí mismo―. Son unos…

―¡Son novios, son novios! ―canturrearon Suigetsu y Karin de manera infantil. Casi por costumbre los alumnos bromeaban con noviazgos entre los profesores más “cercanos”.

―Estos niños ―negó con la cabeza Kakashi viéndolos con aburrimiento―. Ya no hay respeto. En otro tiempos estarían de rodillas sobre maíz mientras se los azotaba con una regla larga ―afirmó al aire con tono melancólico.

―Nos vamos ―anunció Jugo jalando a sus dos amigos. Él odiaba oír a las personas discutir a gritos, no podía soportarlo ni siendo en broma.

El de cabellos anaranjados estaba medianamente acostumbrado a lo bulliciosos que podían ser sus dos amigos, pero era incapaz de estar continuamente oyéndolos. Requería de silencio y tranquilidad para estar en calma, de lo contrario su temperamento se volvía violento. Se apresuró a dirigirse al salón como les pidieron. Mientras eran jalados por Juugo, el de cabellos blancos no pudo evitar fijarse en el azabache recién llegado. Pasó caminando sigilosamente hasta un asiento en el fondo del salón. Al no escuchar más reclamos de parte de Suigetsu, la pelirroja se extrañó y curiosa buscó lo que tenía tan entretenido a su amigo. Abrió la boca sorprendida de lo atractivo que resultaba ser el azabache, mas también se sintió intrigada. ¿Cómo un alfa carecía de olor? Debería estar enloqueciendo a todos con sus hormonas. Era extraño la ausencia de omegas revoloteándolo desesperados por su atención.

―¿Conoces a ese alfa? ―preguntó Karin, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

―Creo que sé quién es ―respondió viéndola de reojo un momento antes de girar su cabeza nuevamente en dirección al azabache―, pero… no estoy seguro.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó nuevamente la pelirroja ladeando un poco la cabeza con confusión.

―Si es quien creo ―dijo Suigetsu algo pensativo―, es alguien a quien no veo hace varios años ―habló con cierto tono de tristeza.

―¿Me lo presentas? ―preguntó la pelirroja con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas―. No es que me interese ni nada por el estilo, pero me da curiosidad que alguien como él, fuera amigo de un anormal como tú ―justificó tartamudeando en algunas partes por los nervios.

―No le gustarás, fea ―declaró Suigetsu de forma tajante.

―¿Qué dijiste, adefesio? ―preguntó ella sujetando la ropa del otro con un gesto amenazante.

―Lo que oíste, ninfómana ―insultó de nuevo mirándola con desafío listo para seguir una de sus habituales discusiones.

―Ya dejen de pelear ―ordenó Jugo mirándolos con reproche. Su voz había sonado tan seria y enojada que les causó mucho miedo logrando callarlos de inmediato.

Luego de eso la discusión verbal cesó momentáneamente e ingresaron finalmente a su salón. Estuvieron varios minutos conversando entre ellos y peleando especialmente. Cuando Hatake se dignó a regresar a darles clases, se dio cuenta de la presencia de un nuevo alumno. Como era costumbre para cualquier recién llegado, le pidió que pasara al frente para presentarse ante sus compañeros. Sasuke de mala gana acató la orden de su maestro y fue al frente del pizarrón. Mientras más pronto cumpliera con eso, menos tiempo tardaría en volver a su lugar.

―Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke ―se presentó escuetamente―. Gusto en conocerlos ―dijo más por educación que por un sentimiento real.

―¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó Kakashi al verlo a punto de volver a su sitio―. ¿No nos dirás un poco de ti? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Lo que te gusta y esas cosas?

―Tokyo y nada en particular ―respondió aburrido queriendo volver a su lugar.

―Qué aburrido ―dijo Kakashi al verlo tan poco comunicativo.

―Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun ―llamó insistentemente Karin mientras alzaba la mano logrando hacer al mencionado arquear una ceja con curiosidad―. Mi amigo de aquí ―señaló a Suigetsu―, pregunta por qué tus feromonas de alfa no son tan fuertes como las de los demás.

―Es porque soy beta ―contestó con simpleza.

Sin embargo, aquello había decepcionado bastante a la pelirroja. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan guapo fuera un simple y corriente beta? Según la escala jerárquica de toda la vida, los alfas eran los guapos, fuertes e inteligentes, los omegas los lindos, débiles y algo tontos y los betas destacaban por, literalmente, nada. Todo en cuanto a ellos era simplemente “normal”. Por dicha razón, nunca nadie se fijaba en ellos, ya que carecían de todo tipo de belleza; ni la sexy masculinidad de un alfa ni la belleza delicada de un omega.

―Volveré a mi asiento si ya terminé de satisfacer su curiosidad ―avisó Uchiha mirando de reojo a su maestro, antes de guardar las manos en sus bolsillos y caminar a su asiento.

La mente del azabache divagó por varias cosas de poca relevancia durante el resto de las clases. No esperaba ser confundido con un alfa. Su hermano ciertamente lo era, pero él no. La ausencia de feromonas fuertes debería ser prueba más que suficiente para saberlo. No existía supresor lo suficientemente poderoso para ocultar el aroma de un alfa u omega. Muchos comerciales y farmacias prometían soluciones milagrosas, pero siempre era el mismo cuento. Eran tan efectivas como aquellas medicinas alternativas ofrecidas por hippies y curanderos de dudosa procedencia.

El resto del día pasó aburrido y corriente; maestros dando clases, receso, más clases. Al finalizar su jornada escolar, salió sin ningún apuro, ni siquiera los gritos de sus compañeros lo hicieron moverse con mayor velocidad. Su curiosidad ni siquiera fue picada por el escándalo montado, al menos no hasta oír cierto nombre. Fue en ese momento donde se dignó a moverse con más prisa. Quizás estaba ilusionándose demás, pero prefería salir de dudas en ese momento. Se había figurado no poder encontrar nuevamente a aquella persona de su infancia. Empero, parecía tener cierta suerte, si él mismo se acercaba a él. No perdería semejante oportunidad. Comenzó a caminar deprisa entre el resto del alumnado, oyendo todo tipo de comentarios, a los cuales se vio forzado a prestar atención.

―¿Ya vieron? ―preguntó un chico a sus compañeros―. Otra vez está aquí.

―¿No se cansa de ser rechazado? ―cuestionó uno de los alfas.

―Es un perdedor. Simplemente no aprende.

―¿Por quién viene esta vez?

―Según oí vino por Hyuga.

―Ese chico está más que muerto si intenta declararse a la novia del capitán del club de karate.

Sasuke oyó muchos comentarios similares durante su travesía hacia el origen del conflicto. Siguió sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, mas dejó eso de lado al llegar a donde todo el alumnado estaba reunido. A lo lejos vio a un chico de cabello largo y castaño peleando con alguien. Mejor dicho, dándole una paliza a alguien, ya que la otra persona en cuestión, estaba tirada en el suelo recibiendo sus golpes. Los murmullos a su alrededor no se detenían. Los gritos de euforia resonaban cual coliseo romano viendo a un prisionero siendo devorado. Al parecer el chico en desventaja era conocido en esos lares y en varios más. Varios hablaron pestes acerca de él, otros tantos estaban sacando dinero, aprovechando la oportunidad para apostar cuánto tardarían en dejar inconsciente al blondo o cuántos huesos tendría rotos al salir de allí.

―¿Qué pretendías lograr intentando robarme a mi novia, sucio beta? ―interrogó el castaño dando una patada directamente al rostro del otro.

―Liberarla de una basura como tú ―respondió escupiendo un poco de sangre hacia los zapatos de su agresor.

―Soy su destinado ―afirmó mirándolo con desprecio desde arriba. Mostró una expresión de asco por la sangre del beta en su zapato―. No tienes derecho a intentar separarnos ―declaró con furia dispuesto a retomar la lluvia de golpes anterior.

―Ella merece tener un lazo con alguien que sí la valore, no un hijo de perra como tú ―protestó tercamente el chico de ojos azules.

―El destino ya nos eligió como pareja y nada de lo que hagas va a…

Su frase se vio interrumpida, al igual que el golpe a punto de impactar contra el rostro del de ojos claros. Una piedra había salido volando de entre la multitud de espectadores, dando de lleno contra el rostro del Hyuga. Éste ante el golpe tan sorpresivo no tuvo oportunidad de eludirlo. Se llevó una mano a la zona afectada y sumamente molesto volteó buscando al responsable. La mayoría se apartó, temiendo ser el siguiente objetivo del castaño. Nadie quería vérselas con alguien tan peligroso y menos, si llegaba a pedir refuerzos a los demás miembros de su club. Sólo una persona permaneció sin moverse ni un sólo paso hacia atrás. Aumentando la sorpresa de los presentes, tenía unas rocas pequeñas en sus manos lanzándolas al aire y volviendo a atraparlas en su mano. Jugaba con las mismas como si se trataran de pelotas o un juguete.

―¿Fuiste tú quien lanzó esa roca? ―preguntó Hyuga parándose derecho, demostrando lo poco que lo había afectado aquel golpe.

―Creía que esos ojos blancos eran alguna condición rara, no pensé que realmente estuvieras ciego ―respondió Sasuke mirándolo desafiante. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los blancos sin ninguna intención de retroceder.

―¡Responde lo que he preguntado! ―ordenó usando la “voz de alfa”. Aquella peculiaridad capaz de forzar a los omegas a obedecer.

―¡¿Sasuke?! ―preguntó sorprendido el rubio desde el suelo―. ¿Eres tú, Sasuke-Teme? ―repitió su pregunta incrédulo de su presencia allí.

―Siempre metiéndote en problemas, Usuratonkachi ―comentó Uchiha con una ligera sonrisa viéndolo por breves instantes.

―No me digas así, bastardo ―contestó soltando un suspiro difícil de catalogar. No se sabía si era de alivio, melancolía o algo más.

Al ser ignorado, Neji se dio cuenta de su error al creer omega al chico de cabellos oscuros. Decidió retomar los ataques contra Naruto en represalia. Se cobraría el golpe del azabache luego de terminar sus asuntos con el rubio. No lo dejaría escaparse luego de semejante afrenta contra su persona. Sería el hazme reír de los demás alfas si permitía cosa semejante. Sin embargo, nada más alzar la pierna para darle una patada a Uzumaki, éste se sujetó a la que estaba usando como único apoyo y lo hizo caer al suelo. Los blancos dientes de Naruto relucieron en una enorme sonrisa al lograr tirarlo al suelo. Comenzaron a rodar golpeándose mutuamente hasta ser detenidos por los gritos de los maestros. Era obvio que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de la aparición de los mismos a frenar esa pelea, por dos razones; la primera, lo estaban haciendo en la entrada de la escuela y la segunda, Hinata fue a pedir auxilio a los adultos para pararlos.

―¿Otra vez por aquí, Naruto? ―preguntó Iruka cruzado de brazos bastante enojado―. Te he dicho cientos de veces que no vengas a donde trabajo si sólo buscaras pelea ―regañó con las manos en su cintura.

―Neji ―llamó seriamente Hatake mirándolo con severidad―. Esperaba más de ti. Se supone que eres un alumno modelo ―dijo severamente. Hatake como buen alfa sabía mostrar una expresión capaz de imponer respeto en los más jóvenes de su género.

―Lo soy, pero… ―dijo el de cabello castaño intentando justificar su pelea.

―No es la primera vez que se reportan personas de tu club causando problemas a los demás ―intervino Iruka mirándolo enojado―. Prometiste hacerte cargo de eso y te veo siendo tú, el capitán, un mal ejemplo ―regañó mostrando su ceño fruncido. Pese a ser un omega sabía actuar de acuerdo a su cargo.

―Yo puedo explicarlo ―repitió su intento de justificación anteriormente interrumpido, resultando igual al anterior.

―Eso espero ―comentó Kakashi asegurándose de mantenerlo vigilado―. Ya llamamos a tus padres a una reunión con nosotros para hablar sobre tu mala conducta y de la posible mala influencia que podría ser tu club ―advirtió con un gesto de su mano indicando el camino hacia la dirección.

El joven Hyuga no tuvo más opción que guardar silencio ante la presión de los adultos. Estaría metido en serios problemas en cuanto viera a sus padres, lo sabía, no necesitaba escuchar más para imaginar su castigo. Su padre era una persona sumamente estricta, cuyo mayor orgullo era la tradición de la familia Hyuga siendo capitanes del club de karate. Si por su culpa era cerrado o peor, era él expulsado de su puesto, su castigo no sería simplemente quedarse en su habitación un par de días, sino algo mucho peor. Debía buscar una forma de aminorar las cosas. Por el momento, su problema con Naruto era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

―Qué suerte tienes ―comentó Neji de forma sarcástica y venenosa dirigiéndose al rubio cerca suyo―. Como no tienes padres, no hay quien te reclame por este tipo de cosas.

―Joven Hyuga ―llamó Umino mirándolo con reproche―. Le recuerdo que su club depende de su comportamiento.

―No he dicho nada que no fuera cierto ―aclaró Neji restándole importancia. Al ser Iruka un omega, tenía menos respeto y temor hacia él, mas Hatake estaba cerca para evitar que intentara pasarse de listo.

―Te salvas por el momento ―susurró el castaño al pasar al lado de Naruto.

―Tú también estarás en problemas, Naruto ―avisó Iruka mirándolo con el ceño fruncido―, pero de ti me encargaré después, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí, Iruka-sensei ―asintió el rubio con un gesto culpabilidad por complicar las cosas para su querido maestro.

Ambos maestros se fueron del patio y se dirigieron a la dirección de la escuela mientras seguían vigilando a Neji. No podían permitir algún intento de huida, pues debía recibir un castigo por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, le darían el beneficio de la duda y le dejarían contar su versión de la historia. Empero, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, tanto Iruka como Kakashi no creían a Naruto capaz de iniciar una pelea sin una buena razón detrás. Ellos lo sabían bien, especialmente el castaño. No obstante, no podían hacer favoritismos y tendrían que informar a la escuela de Uzumaki acerca de lo sucedido. Les correspondería a ellos decidir su castigo así como ellos debatirían el de Neji.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó el azabache mirando los golpes en todo el rostro de su amigo de la infancia.

―Eso no importa ―dijo de inmediato el rubio con un gesto algo molesto. Las palabras de Neji, pese a intentar evitar su efecto, lograron su cometido―. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿cuándo volviste? ¿Estás estudiando en esta escuela? ¿Itachi vino contigo? ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó de forma atropellada por el cumulo de emociones en su pecho.

―En orden ―dijo Sasuke preparándose para responder todas sus preguntas―, el fin de semana, sí, ¿por qué te importa? No mucho y normal ―contestó de forma corta y sencilla, pero con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida solamente para él.

―Tan hablador como siempre, ¿verdad, Teme? ―preguntó mirándolo detenidamente. Viendo cada cambio en su apariencia. La última vez que lo había visto eran apenas unos niños y ahora lo tenía frente suyo tan diferente a la vez de tan idéntico a cuando se fue.

―Y tú tan escandaloso, Dobe ―replicó burlón como en antaño hacía para para molestarlo.

―Bueno, fue un gusto volver a verte, nos vemos ―despidió repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

―Espera ―pidió Uchiha intentando detenerlo―, primero hay que curarte la cara, torpe ―regañó su descuido a la vez que usaba eso de excusa para retenerlo un poco más a su lado.

―Gracias por ayudarme, pero ya debo irme ―dijo dándole la espalda para acercarse rápidamente a una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos blanquecinos―. Adiós, Teme ―se despidió sin voltear a verlo por tener la mirada en la fémina.

En ese momento Sasuke tuvo el impulso de preguntar cuándo podrían volver a verse, pero se contuvo. Aquellos ojos azules lo miraron con cierto rencor mal disimulado. El rubio siempre había sido una persona demasiado transparente, por ello esconder algo como eso le resultó imposible. Sin embargo, le llamaba poderosamente la razón de ir tan a prisa con aquella chica. Sus feromonas eran fácilmente perceptibles, incluso para un beta, suaves y dulces, muy atrayentes para cualquiera. Los ojos de Sasuke no perdieron detalle en cuanto la joven sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de las heridas de Naruto. Ante eso apretó los puños frustrado y sus dientes rechinaron levemente. Tanto tiempo pensando cómo hablarle cuando volvieran a encontrarse y fue fácilmente ignorado.

―Hey, Sasuke ―llamó Suigetsu acercándose con la mano en alto―. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ―preguntó mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

―No tengo tan mala memoria. Te he visto en mi salón de clases ―respondió chasqueando la lengua antes de dejar de mirar al rubio. Le molestaba verlo coqueteando con aquella chica.

―No, no ―negó el de cabellos blancos invadiendo el espacio personal de Sasuke al hablarle―. De antes, nos conocimos antes de irte de aquí. En primaria ―aclaró poniendo su rostro a centímetros del azabache para ser visto en detalle.

Uchiha entrecerró un poco los ojos viendo esa enorme y puntiaguda sonrisa. Meditó un poco haciendo memoria antes de responderle.

―Me debes un helado ―dijo el joven de ojos oscuros sonriéndole levemente.

―¿De eso sí te acuerdas? ―preguntó riendo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo acercaba a él para oler su cuello―. Hueles bien para ser un beta ―comentó satisfecho al terminar su inspección.

―Obviamente yo me ducho seguido ―respondió comenzando a caminar sin importarle tenerlo pegado―. Tú sigues oliendo a mar y pescado ―agregó sintiéndose un poco más relajado luego de su encuentro con Naruto.

Por el momento, el joven de ojos negros juzgó preciso darle algo de espacio al Uzumaki. No era capaz de imaginar a su mejor amigo molesto por mucho tiempo, mas tenía cierto temor de no poder retomar la amistad de antaño.

―Aunque ya no deseo ser sólo tu amigo ―susurró al aire mientras veía al cielo―. Al menos con eso me tendré que conformar ―intentó autoconvencerse.

―¿Dijiste algo, Sasuke? ―preguntó Suigetsu, pese a haberlo oído perfectamente al estar pegado al otro.

―Nada que te interese ―respondió Uchiha escuetamente.

_“Aunque me decidí darle espacio al Dobe, han pasado días y aún no logro ningún avance con él. No entiendo la razón de su resentimiento. Bueno, en realidad creo que sí lo entiendo un poco. Luego de mudarme con mis tíos, no lo contacte en ninguna ocasión. No envíe mensajes, cartas ni hice llamadas ni nada por el estilo. Tal vez eso lo molestó. Mi falta de interés en mantener una comunicación constante con él. No es sencillo para mí pensar en esa época. Estaba dolido por la pérdida de mis padres. No es una excusa. No usaría tan terrible pretexto para justificar mi promesa rota. Empero, fui una persona horrenda._

_Creía entenderte cuando te decía infinitas veces que contabas conmigo luego de perder a tus padres. No estabas solo, no debías estar triste. Me equivoqué, lo reconozco. Cuando perdí a mis padres sentí mi mundo desvanecerse poco a poco. Fue inesperado, repentino y yo no supe sobrellevarlo. Me fue sencillo decirte “anímate, aún estoy yo contigo”. Me siento hipócrita al pensar en cuan tonto fui al soltar semejante frase descuidada. Yo tenía a mis tíos y a mi hermano a mi lado. Aun así, me sentía solo e incomprendido, incapaz de aceptar ser huérfano. Fue en ese momento donde supe lo superfluas que resultaron mis palabras._

_Entendí tu dolor y a la vez te desconocí al recordar esa sonrisa de alegría en tu rostro. En tan sólo unos días habías dejado atrás el luto. ¿Cómo lo lograste? Estuve durante años, literalmente, años superando mis problemas de depresión a causa del shock vivido. Incluso me llevaron a psicólogos y a varias sesiones de terapia. Me costaba aceptar el cambio de hogar. Una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que alguna vez había conocido. La casa donde nací y viví con mis padres, la escuela a la cual asistí toda mi infancia contigo. Todo mi mundo estaba de cabeza. Salí adelante, pero no solo, jamás habría podido hacerlo. Y es por ello mi duda acerca de ti, ¿cómo superaste el dolor? ¿Tuviste a alguien contigo de quien no me entere?_

_Eso supongo debe quedar en el pasado. Ya no importa. No puedo cambiar lo sucedido, pero puedo estar contigo de ahora en adelante. Quisiera recuperar nuestra relación de antes. Eres alguien a quien no quisiera perder y ahora sí me siento verdaderamente listo para ser tu apoyo cuando lo requieras._

―¿Irás al viaje escolar? ―preguntó Itachi durante la cena sacándolo de sus pensamientos―. Vi tu formulario. Yo puedo llenarlo y firmar la autorización para que vayas ―comentó el mayor viéndolo con interés.

―Me da igual ―respondió con fastidio. Ese tipo de actividades eran las que más evitaba y en las cuales Itachi más insistía su participación.

―Al menos dime si necesitas mi firma o no ―comentó algo enojado por lo aislado que era su hermanito―. Además deberías comprar diversas cosas para ir, dime claramente si irás ―pidió un poco más suave. Quería alentarlo a relacionarse con más personas y exigiéndolo no lo conseguiría.

―Me basta con la ropa que tengo en mi armario ―respondió rodando los ojos. Sabía de las intenciones de Itachi. Su terapeuta sugirió enfáticamente socializar y la importancia dada por el mayor a ese aspecto de su vida era a causa de ello.

―Irán a Kyoto, ¿no estás emocionado? ―preguntó fingiendo entusiasmo. Tenía la esperanza de contagiarlo mostrándole buen ánimo, pero se veía forzada aquella expresión de júbilo.

―No mucho realmente ―contestó intentando no sonar demasiado despectivo. Si hacía el intento por ir, era sólo por no preocupar a su hermano―. Mis compañeros han estado pensando en diversas tonterías, como jugarle bromas a los demás. Siento que será estresante tener un estado de alerta permanente para evitar ser el blanco de eso o tener que soportar sus chillidos durante día y noche ―se quejó abiertamente jugando con la comida en su plato para evitar mirar directamente a la cara de su hermano.

―Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para reconciliarte con Naruto-kun ―comentó al aire haciéndose el desentendido―. Según me dijiste has vuelto a encontrarlo, pero aún no está aquí autoinvitándose a dormir como hace años ―explicó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ―preguntó alarmado soltando su tenedor para clavar sus ojos en el mayor―. Es más, ¿por qué crees que quiero acercarme a él?

―Yo lo sé todo, estúpido hermano menor ―respondió Itachi sin inmutarse por aquella fiera mirada―. En este viaje irán varios colegios de la zona, quizás tengas suerte y puedan convivir ―soltó sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

―Si he decido ir no es por el Dobe ―declaró de inmediato levantándose de la mesa―. He terminado de cenar ―avisó llevando su plato al lavado antes de retirarse a su habitación.

―Eres todo un idiota para mentir ―susurró al quedarse solo en la mesa.

Itachi sabía perfectamente del carácter de su hermanito. No admitiría, ni siquiera ante él, lo mucho que había necesitado al rubio en su vida. Empero, al menos se conformaba con ser alguien a quien le contaba una gran parte de lo que sentía. Le tenía confianza, mas en algunas cosas no podía evitar intentar mantener apariencias. Meditó en los “_si hubiera…”_ sobre su pasado. ¿Qué habría sucedido entre Naruto y Sasuke si nunca hubieran sido separados? ¿Hubiera caído en depresión de haber estado juntos para apoyarse mutuamente? Seguramente no se hubiera evitado. Ambos eran niños pequeños lidiando con un concepto difícil de procesar hasta para los adultos, jamás sería fácil de hablar con ellos. Sin embargo, una parte de él le decía que juntos habrían sobrellevado eso con mucha más facilidad. Tal vez Sasuke no hubiera estado metido durante años en distintos consultorios de terapeutas.

Por su parte Sasuke seguía metido en sus tormentosos pensamientos y recuerdos sobre Naruto. En esas semanas había intentado hablarle al otro nuevamente, pero era evadido rápidamente y a falta de una buena razón para retenerlo, el rubio se le escapaba de las manos. Lo único meritorio logrado en ese tiempo fue averiguar un poco más sobre la vida de quien fue su mejor amigo. No obstante, hubiera preferido que fuera por boca del mismo y no por terceros, mas no tuvo opción. Suigetsu por alguna razón fuera de su entendimiento estuvo a su lado y le relató lo referente a la fama de Uzumaki. Todos conocían su nombre y no por las mejores razones.

Según lo relatado, Naruto desde hacía años se declaraba a cualquier omega o alfa y prometía formar un lazo de destinado entre ellos. Era imposible. Todos lo sabían, pero el blondo insistía. ¿La razón? Nadie la conocía. Sólo sabían de los problemas causados por él y de las burlas generadas por sus absurdas palabras. Muchos de los rechazos hacia su persona fueron crueles, algunos sólo en palabras y otros llegaron a las agresiones físicas. Era un beta considerado defectuoso. Hasta demente se lo llegó a clasificar ante sus afirmaciones de “tener una persona destinada”. Eso era exclusivo de los alfa con su respectivo omega. Siempre fue así. ¿Qué pretendía con semejante mentira?

_Al menos le tengo que agradecer a Suigetsu darme esa información sobre Naruto. Lo que no entiendo es porque se autodenominó “mi amigo”. De niños nunca fuimos cercanos. Sólo recuerdo que me dio un pelotazo en la cara y tiró mi helado. En esa ocasión casi se peleó a golpes con Naruto. O tal vez lo hizo. No recuerdo bien. Estábamos muy pequeños y es algo difícil recordar detalles. Sólo estoy seguro de que Suigetsu tiró mi helado y Naruto se enojó con él. Luego de eso nada, pese a ir a la misma primaria no tengo algo memorable respecto a él. Y ahora él está encima de mí cada día durante el receso. Para colmo, vino con extras._

_Karin y Juugo no son tan insoportables, al menos cuando ella no pelea con él y el otro no se enoja. De no ser por ellos estaría completamente solo en la escuela. No me molesta estar aislado de todos, pero debo admitir, sólo para mí mismo, lo cómodo que es estar en compañía. Además, mi hermano se siente menos preocupado al saber lo bien que voy adaptándome a volver. Mientras menos complicaciones le dé, mucho mejor. Ya me ha apoyado mucho durante estos años. Sé lo difícil que debe haberle resultado superar la muerte de nuestros padres y lidiar con mi depresión. Aquellos días en los cuales no tenía deseos de salir de mi cama y hacer nada quedaron atrás. Merece estar tranquilo respecto a mí, ya he superado la depresión y mi sociabilidad no es la más destacada, pero solo no estoy. Eso ya debe ser un avance._

El más joven de los Uchiha cerró los ojos para finalmente descansar. Torturándose con lo vivido esos últimos días no obtenía ninguna respuesta a sus incógnitas. Sólo le quedaba descansar para iniciar un nuevo día. Sin saberlo, no era el único perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Cierto rubio de ojos azules también tenía muchos problemas para dormir. Había estado tirado en su cama dándole vueltas al asunto del viaje teniendo algunas preguntas similares a las de Sasuke.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Cap 2: Aquel deseo

Cap 2: Aquel deseo

_Si no creo en la vida después de la muerte, ¿qué consuelo me queda contra lo incierto? El tiempo que esté en este mundo no hay forma de saber si fue de provecho o no. Podría intentar ser famoso. Buscar colocar mi nombre en la boca de muchos, mas la fama tiene un lado oscuro. Los chismes abundan alrededor de figuras públicas, a la vez muchas veces inventan diversas tonterías para notas amarillistas. Una vez muerto no tendría forma de desmentir cada cosa que se diga de mí. ¿Alguien podrá defender mi versión real? Sin duda alguna es un “no” rotundo. Mucho de lo que pienso nunca lo he dicho en voz alta. Decepcionaré a quienes creen en mí como modelo, a los que quiero los sorprendería o no entenderían mis motivos. Pueden intentarlo, pero fallaran. Cada persona es diferente y nadie está en mi cabeza para saber con exactitud mis sentimientos y las razones detrás de cada acción que realizó. _

_He pecado, he acertado, lastimado y salido herido. Como cualquier humano tengo defectos, más o menos en comparación a mis virtudes. No hay forma exacta de medirlos. Quienes me quieren dirán sin falta lo buena persona que fui, los demás serán indiferentes o buscaran destacar mis errores. Si fuera famoso tendría cientos o quizás miles hablando de mí como si me conocieran de toda la vida. Sólo un puñado de personas me conoce bien y seré olvidado si mueren. Se distorsionará mi imagen, no habrá sentimientos, sólo hipocresía generadora de lástima y suspiros de ternura y compasión por quienes usen mi nombre. No quiero eso._

_Luchar contra el olvido es inútil, una vez llegada mi muerte seré simple polvo. Lo logrado antes de mi deceso carecerá de relevancia, pues yo no cosecharé halagos ni blasfemias. Serán cuentos de boca en boca, desconocidos para mi putrefacto cuerpo. Sólo me queda una cosa que hacer entonces. Vivir. Hacerlo de verdad, como si el mañana no existiera. Empero, no puedo hacerlo solo. Ni quiero hacerlo de esa forma, me gustaría compartir todos mis buenos y malos momentos junto a alguien especial. No obstante, a riesgo de sonar caprichoso, deseo que sea una sola persona quien esté a mi lado el resto de mi vida. Yo le ofrecería mi amor incondicional y todo lo necesario para una vida plena con el único requisito de jamás abandonarme. _

―Perdí toda la noche pensando en eso de nuevo ―se quejó Naruto estirándose en su cama―. Falta al menos media hora antes de ir a la escuela ―dijo para sí mismo viendo la hora en su despertador―. Un rato más no me hará daño, sólo cinco minutos ―murmuró acomodándose para conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

Lo que iban a ser simples cinco minutos se convirtieron en dos horas completas. Las cortinas cerradas mantuvieron el cuarto completamente a oscuras. De haberlas tenido abiertas, el sol se habría encargado de despertarlo al estar tan alto. Sin embargo, no fue hasta la llegada de su tutor que no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente. El rubio estaba perdido en su mundo de sueños. Consecuencias de haber estado la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en los destinados y la muerte. El castaño omega al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Uzumaki en la mesa a la hora de desayunar, se decidió ir a despertarlo.

—¡¡Naruto!! —gritó enojado Iruka mientras le arrebataba las sábanas—. Baja de una vez. Quedan quince minutos antes de que inicien tus clases —avisó al desorientado chico.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó alarmado viendo la hora—. ¡No puede ser! Apenas descansé cinco minutos.

—Tus cinco minutos se hicieron bastante largos —regañó Umino con una mano en su propia cintura—. Yo ya debo irme a trabajar, asegúrate de llegar a clases.

—¿Por quién me tomas? ―preguntó ofendido señalándose a sí mismo mientras hacía una expresión de “niño bueno”.

—Tienes la mala costumbre de saltarte clases ―expresó Iruka mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—No hago eso, al menos no tanto —se defendió mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

Al verlo despierto, Iruka lo dejó a solas en la habitación. Él debía irse pronto a su trabajo o llegaría tarde también. Se despidió con un pequeño gritó a Naruto y tomó su portafolios antes de salir de la casa. El rubio respondió con un grito desde su habitación, aun ocupado intentando prepararse. Se vistió a prisas, dejando botones sin abrochar y teniendo poco sentido las raras combinaciones de colores en su ropa; tenis blancos, —hasta ahí normal—, pantalón naranja roto con manchas de lodo y camisa de color amarillo chillón. Poco le importó que parte de esa ropa fuera impresentable. Debía llegar a clases. Buscó una fruta para comer de camino a su escuela, siendo ese su único alimento hasta la hora del almuerzo. Al menos no estaría completamente vacío su estómago en lo que esperaba el mediodía.

Corrió por las calles, deteniéndose sólo antes de cruzar las calles. Se mantenía trotando en su sitio para no perder el ritmo de su carrera hacia el colegio. Envidiaba bastante la diferencia de horario del colegio de su tutor. Él podía salir con una hora más, su clase no iniciaba hasta el segundo periodo. Soltó un suspiro sabiendo de lo tonto que sonaba, incluso en su mente, reclamar por el horario de Iruka. Sin embargo, su atención se desvío al ver a Sasuke caminando rumbo a su propio colegio. Rápidamente se ocultó entre la multitud de personas para verlo. ¿Qué hacía a esa hora en las calles? Siendo un alumno bien portado, ya se lo imaginaba en su salón sentado. Muy seguramente estaría incluso primero en todo su salón. Lo intrigó saber el motivo de no estar cumpliendo su horario. ¿Habría escapado de clases? ¿Por qué?

_"¡Momento! ¿Por qué me escondo? Sólo se trata de Sasuke yendo a su escuela"._

—Hey, Sasuke —llamó cantarinamente un alfa de cabello blanco mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

—¡Oye, Suigetsu! —llamó enojada una pelirroja acomodándose sus gafas—. Deja de estar encima de Sasuke-kun ―regañó sujetando una de sus orejas del albino para alejarlos.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó burlón mostrando sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa al notarla sonrojada.

—¡¿Có-como se te ocurre semejante tontería?! ―exclamó ella soltando su oreja antes de pasarla por su falda limpiándose los dedos exageradamente.

El rubio siguió viendo un poco más desde su improvisado escondite. No entendía qué hacía de nuevo aquel sujeto tan cerca de Uchiha. Recordaba haberlo visto olfateando su cuello mientras él hablaba con Hinata. ¿Acaso pretendía marcarlo? Ese sujeto salido de la nada pretendía cosa semejante. ¡Claro! Eso explicaba esos acercamientos. ¿Estaba advirtiendo a otros que era suyo? Por un momento vio aquellos ojos violeta fijarse en su presencia y guiñarle un ojo mientras seguía abrazando al azabache. El mencionado no estaba al tanto de los demás por estar hablando con Juugo. ¿O sólo pretendía no darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico albino? Esa última pregunta hizo enojar bastante a Naruto.

—¿Ese maldito acaba de guiñarme el ojo? —preguntó el rubio por lo bajo crujiendo los dientes con molestia—. ¿Quiere pelea? ¿Está buscando pelea? —siguió cuestionando a sí mismo.

El grupo de Sasuke avanzó hasta perderse de la vista de Naruto. Con la razón de su enojo lejos, se dio cuenta de la hora. Había perdido bastante tiempo observando las actitudes de esos tres con el moreno. Sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para intervenir u opinar, decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento al menos. Volvió a correr pese a saber lo inútil que era. La primer clase estaba pérdida por completo y todo por quedarse a mirar a ese estúpido alfa tan cerca de Sasuke. Llegó hasta el patio, encontrándolo completamente vacío y con bastante esfuerzo evitó ser descubierto por los demás maestros. No quería un castigo o llamada de atención. Luego de andar a hurtadillas por los pasillos, logró llegar a su salón correspondiente. Mas fue descubierto por su maestro de la segunda clase y se vio forzado a disculparse por el retraso, antes de poder ir a su asiento.

_"Siento que conozco a ese sujeto, pero no sé de dónde". _Pensó mirando por la ventana distraído.

No pudo mantener su atención puesta en las clases, ya que tenía la impresión de haber conocido al alfa de cabellos blancos. Vagamente lo recordaba de asistir a la misma clase en primaria. O eso creía Naruto. Lo más probable es que fuera eso, después de todo la primaria más cercana era la de Konoha. A la cual la mayoría de sus conocidos fueron. Pese a estar en preparatorias diferentes, había muchos de los alumnos que fueron compañeros suyos de niño. Algunos, en su mayoría, terminaron las amistades formadas de pequeños y formaron nuevas. Otros seguían aferrados al pasado, abnegados a esos lazos. Algunos con buenos resultados, pues descubrieron ser destinados y otros no tan buenos, irónicamente, por la misma razón. Era demasiado azaroso y con cada persona era diferente a la de los demás.

—Hey Naruto —llamó Kiba buscando la atención de su amigo.

_"Ese tipo es..."_

—¿Qué te parece la novia de Rock Lee? ―preguntó creyendo ser escuchado por su amigo.

—Completamente desagradable —dijo Uzumaki en voz alta sin darse cuenta de la pregunta de su amigo y la presencia de los demás.

—¡Naruto-kun! —gritó el chico de cabello oscuro golpeando la mesa de su amigo—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Sakura-san? Ella es como un ángel. Una delicada y hermosa dama ―regañó Rock Lee con un gesto de auténtica molestia por la respuesta de su amigo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Lee —se disculpó Naruto riendo nervioso—. No estaba escuchando ―confesó rascándose la nuca apenado. Se regañó internamente por haber hablado sin oír primero.

—¡Eso es aún peor! —exclamó con molestia volviendo a azotar la mesa con la palma de sus manos—. ¿Cómo puedes ignorar una pregunta tan seria? ―interrogó más enojado que antes.

—Ya sabemos que la amas, es tu destinada y la que manda en la cama ttebayo —respondió con un poco de burla sonriendo pervertidamente.

—No, no es verdad ―negó el chico apenado. Su rostro se volvió rojizo y sus manos temblorosas se retiraron de la mesa antes azotada―. ¡Ustedes se equivocan! Aunque ella sea alfa es, es... bueno yo… ―justificó de forma torpe entre tartamudeos y frases incompletas.

—Ni siquiera te esfuerces ―sugirió Shikamaru soltando un bostezo desde su lugar.

—Sí, viejo ―secundó Inuzuka dándole algunos codazos al omega de cabellos brunos―. Te hemos visto caminar chueco varias veces ―le recordó despeinando al avergonzado omega.

—Ahora cuéntame ―pidió Nara de forma seria sentándose derecho para fijar su vista en Naruto.

—¿Qué cosa, Shikamaru? —preguntó Uzumaki haciéndose el desentendido.

—No juegues conmigo ―advirtió torciendo un poco los labios en una mueca disconforme―. ¿Aún estás molesto por lo de Hinata? ―preguntó de forma más suave, sin perder la seriedad ante el asunto.

—Un poco ―admitió soltando un suspiro desganado antes de agachar la mirada hacia su lápiz, comenzando a jugar con el mismo de forma distraída―. Ella y Neji fueron a la misma primaria que nosotros. Los conocemos de toda la vida y aun así… ―explicó apretando el lápiz entre sus dedos.

—Te entiendo ―comentó Lee mostrándose triste al pensar en quien fue su viejo mejor amigo―. Han cambiado mucho desde la marca de destinados ―agregó melancólico.

Cuando tan sólo eran niños ingenuos, Rock Lee y Neji fueron los mejores amigos en la escuela primaria. El joven Hyuga siempre había sido algo serio y estricto respecto a las reglas, educación y sobre todas las cosas, el respeto hacia sus semejantes. No obstante, aquella actitud fue completamente sepultada al descubrirse sus géneros. Desde que se enteró de su naturaleza como omega, comenzó a menospreciarlo y tratarlo como a un ser inferior. Lo insultó innumerables veces y otras tantas llegó a agredirlo físicamente. Fue tanto el maltrato de su parte que la única solución para preservar su propio bienestar, fue alejarse. Cortó cualquier comunicación con el castaño, pero aún seguían frescos aquellos recuerdos de la persona que alguna vez conoció.

—Me pone de malas como la trata ―comentó Naruto frunciendo el ceño mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su propia mano―. Nadie merece eso y menos de parte de tu alma gemela ―alegó furioso. Su noble sentido de la justicia le impedía hacer la vista gorda a semejantes atrocidades.

—Amigo ―llamó Kiba apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio―, aunque tus intenciones sean buenas no puedes hacer nada por ella.

—Pero... ―replicó negándose a dejar el asunto de manera tan descuidada.

—Ya la marcó ―intervino Shikamaru nuevamente. Siendo la voz de la razón del grupo, era quien siempre les recordaba la dura realidad―. Si intenta romper con él y marca a otro u otra omega, ella morirá ―advirtió queriendo hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Esto es muy injusto ―protestó Naruto con un gesto de derrota. Él no quería ser el causante de una muerte, pero una vida sometida de esa manera, no era vida.

—Tienes suerte de ser un beta ―dijo Rock Lee sonriéndole mientras levantaba el pulgar hacia él―. No estás atado a nadie por la fuerza y puedes vivir la flor de la juventud al máximo.

"_Aun así quisiera tener un lazo único para mí "_

Su conversación quedó interrumpida al llegar el maestro de la tercera hora. Las clases se reanudaron y todo transcurrió con calma, mientras Naruto seguía pensando mucho en lo sucedido con su amiga. No importaba cuanto intentara encajar en la sociedad. Ese modo de pensamiento y esa horrible ventaja dada a los alfas, no era aceptable. Era injusto. Los omegas vivían llenos de miedo de los alfas y los betas agachaban la cabeza. Sólo eran el séquito de los alfas. Claro, cuando éstos querían tener alguien para adularlos y los betas buscaban ser vistos. Extrañaba los tiempos donde nadie sabía su género correspondiente. Antes de la pubertad, cuando no pasaban de los doce años, todos eran iguales. Simples niños. No había diferencias, jerarquías y temor a la muerte o las "violaciones legales".

Odiaba tanto eso último. Según las leyes no se podía apresar a ningún alfa en caso de violar a su destinado. Estaba justificado y normalizado, pues el instinto del alfa pedía reclamar al omega y el cuerpo de éste reaccionaría a su favor. Aún si su parte racional se negaba o rechazaba entregarse al alfa, era inválido como acusación. Sin importar lo que sucediera entre destinados, nadie intervenía. Era peor separarlos sabiendo de las posibilidades de la muerte del omega. Era una fortuna encontrar alguien amable y respetuoso. Lo máximo a lo que varios aspiraban era alguien fiel a su lazo. Por ello en ocasiones se veían alfas bravucones, violadores o golpeadores. Entre tantas “variedades” sólo tocaba conformarse con lo “menos peor”.

—Uzumaki, ¿está prestando atención? —preguntó su maestro en tono de regaño.

—Sí, sí lo estoy —respondió volviendo la vista hacia su libro buscando la página dónde estaban leyendo.

—Si lo hiciera sabría que lo están esperando en dirección —comentó con fastidio por su intento de fingir estar al tanto.

—Ah, sí, sí, voy en seguida —respondió presuroso levantándose de su asiento.

Sus compañeros se rieron de su torpeza y bajo la enojada mirada de su profesor abandonó el salón. Los pasillos vacíos le daban suficiente silencio para pensar a gusto en alguna excusa. Podía ser torpe y distraído, pero ni siquiera él era tan tonto como para no saber la razón de ser llamado. Su pelea con Neji fue un asunto serio. Se habló poco acerca de eso y según le contó Iruka estuvieron durante semanas deliberando cómo proceder. No era seguro el castigo ni para Hyuga ni para él. Empero, estaba tranquilo sabiendo que su maestro Iruka insistiría en investigar a fondo y no dejarlo ser el único castigado. Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos y llegó a donde estaba la oficina de Jiraiya. El anciano lo recibió con una sonrisa calmada.

—¿Qué sucede, Ero-sennin? ―preguntó sin molestarse en fingir formalidades, cuando su trato era bastante cercano.

—No me digas así, mocoso descarado ―regañó el mayor apuntándolo con su dedo—. Sabes por qué te llamé, ¿verdad? ―preguntó con una expresión bastante fría y poco expresiva.

—¿Es por pelear con Neji? ―cuestionó anticipándose a lo evidente.

—Exacto ―confirmó el director asintiendo con la cabeza―. Tsunade me llamó por ese asunto y luego de muchas pláticas hemos decidido no castigarte ―explicó con un suspiro, causando gran alivio en Naruto.

—¿En serio? ―preguntó no creyéndose su suerte. Los ojos azules brillaron emocionados sabiéndose libre de represalias.

—Pues claro, muchacho ―afirmó Jiraiya dejándole claro lo verídico de sus palabras―. ¡Tuve una buena excusa para invitarla a beber varias veces! ―comentó alegremente levantando ambos pulgares. Vitoreando su propio logro.

_“Con que por eso se tardaron tanto_”. Pensó Uzumaki con una leve sonrisa. Conocía la debilidad de Tsunade por la bebida y las apuestas. Ahora no tenía dudas de la razón de deliberar tanto. Seguramente se distrajeron en alcohol y juegos de azar. El trabajo habrá pasado a segundo plano incontables veces antes de ser seriamente hablado. Sin embargo, el resultado era bueno, así que no había quejas, de su parte al menos.

—¡Genial! ―celebró el rubio alzando las manos por unos momentos.

—Sólo déjame advertirte que no siempre será así ―aclaró el mayor mirándolo con una expresión severa, pocas veces vista en él―. No causes problemas o no podrás ir a visitar a tu tutor a su trabajo, ¿entendido?

—Más que entendido ―asintió Naruto dándose la vuelta para retirarse de la oficina del director.

Habiéndose librado del problema con Neji, el humor del rubio mejoró bastante. Aún seguía preocupado por Hinata y tenía en mente volver a hablarle en cuanto la oportunidad se diera. Quería asegurarse de que Neji no buscara hacerle daño por su intervención. No se perdonaría ser el causante de algo peor. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente todo el camino de salida hacia la escuela. Afortunadamente su charla con el director Jiraiya lo hizo perder lo último de la jornada escolar restante. El gesto en el rostro de Naruto se endureció y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos ocultando sus puños. Iría a la escuela de Iruka para volver juntos a su casa. Sin embargo, durante todo el camino le siguió dando vueltas a la actitud de ciertos alfas, entre ellos, Hyuga. Aún recordaba con molestia como inició el problema con él.

_Naruto había ido, como de costumbre, a buscar a Iruka a la salida del trabajo. Esa era algo habitual entre ellos. Los colegios a los cuales asistían, respectivamente a trabajar y estudiar, no tenían una distancia pronunciada, además el camino era el mismo hasta cierto punto. Quien salía primero, ya sea por una clase suspendida o el horario mismo, pasaba a buscar al otro. Uzumaki lo hacía por preocupación de su tutor. Salir tarde siendo un omega soltero era peligroso. Siempre tenía especial temor al uso de la “voz de alfa”. Ningún omega era capaz de negarse a una orden dada por la misma y los horrorosos escenarios posibles, eran incontables en su mente. Por el otro lado, Umino iba por él con la esperanza de evitar que se metiera en peleas sin sentido. Era conocedor del fuerte sentido de la justicia del rubio, pero los problemas acarreados por el mismo, eran fuente de constante preocupación._

_—¿Dónde estará Iruka-sensei? —preguntó el rubio al aire mientras caminaba por los pasillos con sus manos tras la cabeza. _

_—No sirves para ser mi destinada —dijo una voz grave proveniente de un salón cercano. Uzumaki no tardó en acercarse curioso._

_—Lo-lo siento mucho —respondió una chica de forma temblorosa. El temor era palpable a través de esa voz quebrada. _

_—Tu carácter tan blando y gentil no es adecuado —reclamó con enojo una voz masculina—. Debería marcar a otro omega. Uno que sea digno y no sea tan inútil _ _―afirmó de forma despectiva. La dureza con la cual eran expresadas aquellas palabras causaban molestia en el blondo._

_—N-no por favor _ _―pidió la chica de manera asustada―,_ _ si lo haces... _ _―intentó decirle en un vano intento de contentar a su alfa._

_—Entonces mejora tu actitud o voy a reemplazarte sin importar que seas mi destinada _ _―advirtió con rudeza. Siendo esa última frase la cual colmó la paciencia del espía._

_—¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! —exclamó con enojo Naruto entrando al salón de forma abrupta pateando la puerta—. ¿Por qué la tratas así? _ _―preguntó mirando al alfa frente suyo._

_—Lárgate, sucio beta _ _―ordenó Neji con el mentón en alto. Su gesto de superioridad consiguió irritar aún más a Uzumaki._

_—A mí no me manda nadie ttebayo _ _―replicó el de ojos claros acercándose al castaño con intenciones de ponerlo en su lugar._

_—Este es un asunto entre destinados, vete antes de que te lastime _ _―amenazó Hyuga separando sus pies ligeramente. Estaba preparándose de manera disimulada para pelear._

_—¿Así? _ _―cuestionó Naruto mostrándose desafiante―._ _ Quiero verte intentarlo. No me iré hasta que te disculpes con ella _ _―ordenó señalando a la temblorosa Hinata._

_La joven omega temblaba en su sitio, sus piernas se rozaban constantemente con nerviosismo. No quería ver a su alfa peleando, pues conocía lo sádico que podía ser en ocasiones. Sus habilidades en las artes marciales eran excepcionales. Se podría decir con facilidad lo difícil que sería vencerlo en una pelea. Si ni otros alfas se atrevían a oponérsele, menos posibilidades tendría un beta de salir bien parado. Ella llevó una de sus manos a su boca cubriéndola mientras se mordía los labios sin saber qué decir. Frente suyo estaba Naruto, quien se acercaba sin temor a Neji dispuesto a hacerlo arrepentirse por las malas. Y el castaño estaba muy dispuesto a humillarlo de atreverse a levantarle la mano. _

_—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó Iruka entrando de improviso en el salón al reconocer la rubia cabellera—. ¿Viniste a buscarme, Naruto? _ _―cuestionó aun serio, pero sin enojo._

_—Así es, Iruka-sensei —respondió sonriendo nervioso. No podía decirle a su querido tutor lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Neji._

_—Chicos ya es tarde ustedes también deberían irse a casa _ _―comentó Umino sonriendo de forma amable a los Hyuga._

_—Descuide _ _―respondió Neji de manera respetuosa―,_ _ ya nos vamos también —avisó mientras se acercaba a su omega._

_El alfa sujetó la muñeca de Hinata con fuerza y salieron juntos del salón. Su rostro estaba arrugado en una muy disimulada expresión de molestia. La chica temblaba un poco mientras le dedicaba una última mirada llena de tristeza al rubio. Uzumaki no se quedó tranquilo luego de lo sucedido. Esa manera de Neji al hablar con betas y omegas lo preocupaba. Sabía por su amigo Rock Lee, del horrible cambio en su personalidad. Sin embargo, fue la primera vez que lo presenció de primera mano. Aun así, guardó silencio para no meter a Iruka en problemas sin tener motivos de peso. Era desagradable la forma de hablar de Hyuga, pero no era suficiente motivo para pedir un castigo y menos cuando sólo tenía su palabra como prueba._

_Por ese día no tuvo más opción que dejarlo así. Cambió su expresión a una alegre. Su sonrisa era claramente falsa, mas Iruka no obtuvo respuestas, pese a su insistencia al preguntar si algo lo estaba molestando. Naruto negó varias veces hasta hacer desistir a su tutor. Regresó con el omega castaño como cada día y evitó hablar acerca de los Hyuga el resto del camino. No obstante, unos días después fue a hablar con Hinata a escondidas de Neji. Para ello esperó a la hora de la salida y la interceptó en el patio. La llevó a un lugar un poco apartado de la salida. Los primeros alumnos que salieron del establecimiento no les tomaron importancia. Quienes reconocieron a Naruto asumieron que sería otra de sus absurdas declaraciones y dedujeron el desenlace._

_—¿Por qué te trata así? _ _―preguntó Uzumaki mirando a la omega. Ella agachó la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos._

_—No, no lo entenderías _ _―respondió con la voz trémula._

_—Prueba _ _―pidió firme con su mirada azulada llena de determinación._

_—Neji-kun espera verme como una persona digna _ _―habló soltando un suspiro de manera pesimista._

_—¡Qué tontería! _ _―exclamó Naruto indignado. Su voz sonó de forma alta captando la atención de otros alumnos._

_—Ha visto a los omegas de otros alfas, son todo lo contrario a mí _ _―relató con ojos llorosos. Contenía lo mejor posible sus lágrimas y ocultaba sus ojos tras sus negros y largos cabellos―._ _ Son decididos, tienen porte elegante y, en palabras de Neji, irradian sensualidad con sus movimientos _ _―dijo apenada, pues según su propia educación la manera de comportarse debía ser recatada._

_—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo! _ _―gritó con el enojo aumentando a cada palabra sobre la forma de pensar de Neji._

_—Él quisiera tener a alguien así como persona destinada _ _―suspiró la omega limpiando sus ojos usando las mangas de su camisa―. _ _Yo no despierto envidia como él espera._

_―¡_ _Pero sí eres una persona genial! _ _―afirmó Naruto sujetando sus hombros tratando de hacerla mirarlo directamente―. _ _Eres amable y bonita. Neji es un estúpido que no sabe lo que se pierde _ _―aseguró con desprecio al pronunciar aquel nombre._

_—Me-me hubiera gustado más que tú fueras mi destinado _ _―admitió ella sonriendo con un leve color carmín en sus mejillas._

_—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó Neji muy enojado acercándose a separarlos con brusquedad. _

_—¡Neji-kun! _ _―exclamó ella asustada. Vio las cejas de su alfa bajar y fruncir el ceño. Antes de cambiar su mirada a una burlona_ _—. ¿No estás conforme conmigo? Pues yo mucho menos con una inútil como tú _ _―señaló mientras la sujetaba del brazo y la sacudía marcando sus dedos en la piel de su antebrazo._

_—Oye, no tienes por qué tratarla así _ _―intervino Naruto. Se acercó con intenciones de liberarla._

_—Cállate, esto no te concierne, beta _ _―ordenó Neji empujando a Hinata para hacerla caminar._

_—Eso crees tú _ _―respondió antes de empujarlo por la espalda._

_Dicho eso, Uzumaki comenzó su pelea con Neji. Él no tardó en responder al empujón con golpes directo al rostro del rubio. El beta intentó defenderse y regresar las agresiones, en tanto la joven Hyuga soltó un grito que atrajo la atención de muchos alumnos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta reunirse el alumnado a presenciar la pelea. En ese momento que Hinata fue en busca de los maestros. Lo mejor para evitar esa contienda sería la presencia de los adultos. Fue durante esa pelea, ese día en el cual volvió a ver a…_

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó alguien cerca de donde él se encontraba.

Al oír el nombre del azabache miró hacia todos lados buscándolo. Su cabeza se movió por unos momentos en todas direcciones hasta finalmente ubicar una puerta abriéndose. Dedujo que se trataba de la enfermería, al ver salir a una mujer de cabellos castaños vistiendo una bata blanca. Junto a la fémina estaba el molesto alfa albino y Uchiha sujetándose la nariz. Tenía un pañuelo o algo parecido manchado de sangre. La mano del moreno presionaba la zona afectada y parpadeaba repetidas veces con una expresión de enojo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a descansar hasta que la sangre se detenga? ―preguntó preocupada la enfermera de nombre Shizune.

—Estoy bien ―respondió Sasuke de inmediato mirándola lo más serio posible dada su situación―. No es nada tan grave ―comentó mostrando como cada vez era menos la sangre.

—¿Nada tan grave? ―preguntó de manera irónica Suigetsu apoyando una mano sobre su hombro―. Amigo, te peleaste con Hyuga Neji ―dijo como si Uchiha hubiera olvidado el motivo de ir a la enfermería.

—Tu amigo tiene razón ―secundó Shizune mientras escribía una receta para analgésicos―. Sus golpes fueron bastante dañinos ―comentó dándole el papel en mano.

—Ese sujeto no es tan bueno como se cree ―afirmó Sasuke chasqueando la lengua con fastidio.

—Por favor, acompáñalo a casa y avísame si tiene síntomas ―pidió en voz baja la enfermera a Suigetsu.

—No necesito niñera ―protestó Uchiha al oír tan vergonzoso favor.

—Qué cruel ―dramatizó el alfa mientras se le acercaba y pasaba su brazo por encima de su hombro―. No me veas como tu niñera, sino como un buen amigo preocupado y servicial ―consoló guiñándole el ojo mientras sonreía de forma más amplia.

—Apuesto a que quieres volver a ver a Itachi ―bromeó Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver al otro enrojecer.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ―gritó el alfa confundido por sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar adquirir un color rosa en sus mejillas.

—Presentimiento. Vas seguido a mi casa ―explicó Uchiha de forma calmada comenzando a caminar.

—Me ofendes ―dijo aún más dramático el de cabellos blancos.

Uchiha siguió caminando por el pasillo con su nariz aún cubierta por su pañuelo. Comenzó a planear diversas mentiras o excusas para Itachi. No quería tener una incómoda charla donde saliera su lado sobreprotector o peor aún, fuera a hablar con los directivos. Si acaso eso sucedía tendrían que hurgar respecto al motivo de su pelea y ahí saldría cierto nombre. Cerraba los ojos en prolongados parpadeos. La pérdida de sangre y múltiples golpes habían conseguido marearlo bastante. Para colmo pensar en explicaciones le causaba estrés. El maldito Neji era fuerte, aunque se negara a soltarlo en voz alta para no subirle el ego, debía admitir que tuvo suerte de que Suigetsu interviniera a tiempo.

—No debiste ayudar a ese rubio ―dijo su “salvador” sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntó el azabache un poco más alto. En ningún momento lo había mencionado. ¿Tan obvio era el motivo de la pelea?

—Sólo digo que el asunto era con él y si te lo preguntas, todos vimos cuando le arrojaste esa piedra a la cara para ayudarlo ―explicó de lo más calmado mientras lo hacía detenerse en medio del pasillo para sujetar sus hombros con firmeza―. Debiste dejar que lo hicieran puré. No sería de extrañar ―afirmó desinteresado en el bienestar de Naruto.

—No podía dejarlo así ―admitió Sasuke con un largo suspiro mientras apartaba las manos de Suigetsu.

—Es culpa del rubiales por pretender a la novia de un alfa tan fuerte ―habló algo enojado por la preocupación de Uchiha―. Tú no merecías salir herido ―dijo expresando cierta lástima en su rostro. Eso causó el enojo del moreno

—¿Y este sermón? ―preguntó comenzando a irritarse. Él no era ningún débil como para estar generando lástima―. Yo tampoco soy asunto tuyo. No hay motivo para recibir quejas o regaños tuyos ―declaró de manera tajante.

—Al menos ese idiota debió darte las gracias ―comentó Suigetsu con descontento.

—Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo. Yo mantendré la promesa que le hice al Dobe ―aseguró retomando su camino hacia la salida.

—¿Qué clase de promesa le hiciste? ―preguntó curioso caminando rápido para alcanzarlo.

—Una que no te interesa ―respondió dándole la espalda. Siguiendo su camino sin detenerse.

—Eres tan cruel y fascinante ―dijo el alfa albino soltando un largo suspiro.

Ambos abandonaron la escuela, pese a las negativas de Sasuke de ser escoltado por el otro. El alfa lo acompañó tal y como pidió Shizune y aun sin esa petición lo habría hecho. El pasillo se quedó completamente en silencio. La única persona en ellos era Naruto, quien no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación oída. ¿Por su culpa golpearon a Sasuke? ¿Acaso Neji se desquitó con él por su pelea? Ya se las vería con él cuando volviera a encontrarlo. Si tenía asuntos pendientes con alguien ese era él, no Sasuke. retomó su camino en búsqueda de Iruka. Él podría darle algunas respuestas respecto a la situación de Sasuke y Neji. Para su fortuna el tiempo que estuvo “escuchando casualmente” la conversación de los otros, Iruka lo estaba ocupando en terminar de calificar exámenes.

―Iruka-sensei ―llamó Naruto apenas verlo en el pasillo, aunque no estaba solo.

―Hola, Naruto ―saludó alegremente Kakashi.

―¿Qué hace aquí, Kakashi-sensei…? ―preguntó tardando un poco en procesar la situación. Estaban en una escuela vacía un alfa y su querido tutor omega―. ¡Más te vale hacerte cargo si lo embarazas! ―gritó apuntándolo con su dedo.

―¡Naruto! ―gritó avergonzado Iruka mientras su cara se volvía roja de la pena.

―Descuida, pequeño ―habló Hatake sujetando sus hombros firmemente―. Yo me haré cargo de nuestros cachorros ―prometió de una forma tan seria que el rubio se convenció aun más de su errada idea.

―Tú no lo alientes ―regañó el omega golpeando a ambos en la cabeza.

―Lo siento, Iruka-chan ―se disculpó de forma burlona el alfa mientras abrazaba juguetonamente a Naruto―. Los acompañaré a casa ―avisó sin preguntar opinión ni aceptar alguna negación.

―Oye, Iruka-sensei usa protección. No me fío de este tipo ―susurró Uzumaki ganándose un codazo en su costado, pero lo ignoró para preguntar algo más importante―. Oiga, quería preguntarle algo.

―Adelante. Pregúntame lo que quieras ―respondió el castaño amablemente. Aunque debía admitir su intriga al ser una de esas raras ocasiones donde Naruto acudía a él.

―¿Neji se peleó con alguien? ―preguntó intentando sonar casual mientras miraba hacia las paredes evitando su mirada―. Como por ejemplo… con Sasuke ―especificó siendo imposible ser más sutil.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó sorprendido sin entenderlo―. ¿Ha habido una pelea entre ellos? ―cuestionó preocupado de no estar al tanto de eso.

―¿No lo sabes? ―interrogó Naruto mirándolo fijamente―. Vi a Sasuke saliendo de la enfermería con la nariz sangrando y tenía varios moretones en la cara y los brazos ―explicó alarmado.

―Podría haberse caído o tenido algún accidente ―comentó Umino queriendo tranquilizar al menor.

―¡No, no es eso! ―gritó el rubio alterado―. Yo lo oí hablando con ese alfa de dientes de tiburón. Se peleó con Neji por mi culpa. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué sigue buscando pelea? ¿Para qué atacó a Sasuke Teme? ―preguntó atropelladamente sin dar tiempo a obtener alguna respuesta.

―Tranquilízate, Naruto ―pidió Kakashi interviniendo tranquilo―. Seguramente fue una pelea a escondidas. El joven Hyuga tiene prohibido meterse en problemas o su club pagara los platos rotos ―explicó queriendo darle un poco de calma.

―¡No está sirviendo de nada si igualmente golpeó a Sasuke! ―reclamó indignado por como al ser alfa lo dejaban salirse con la suya como si nada.

―Lo siento, Naruto ―se disculpó Iruka mirándolo con pena―, si Sasuke-kun o Neji-kun no hablan de lo sucedido no podemos intervenir, ya que podrían considerarlo un falsa acusación. El agresor debe confesar o la victima denunciar la agresión ―explicó dejando aun más enojado al beta rubio.

―Adelántese, Iruka-sensei. Yo tengo algo que hacer ―avisó corriendo hacia la salida―. ¡No dejes que el pervertido de Kakashi te embarace mientras no estoy ttebayo! ―gritó a medio camino siendo bastante audible para los transeúntes.

Uzumaki corrió en dirección a la antigua casa de los Uchiha. La conocía muy bien y jamás olvidó el camino hacia ella. Según lo dicho por Sasuke cuando se volvieron a ver, regresó a esa misma casa. Debía hablar con él o con Itachi. Estaba algo resentido por haberlo abandonado años atrás, pero no lo suficiente como para abandonarlo cuando estaban metiéndose con él por su culpa. La pelea con Neji era asunto suyo, no de Sasuke y no dejaría que se aprovecharan para hacerle daño. Su único problema era el orgullo de Uchiha. Si seguía siendo la misma persona de su infancia, preferiría callar a admitir que alguien lo golpeó. Aun así, Naruto preparó mentalmente un plan B.

―Siempre puedo recurrir a Itachi ―dijo en voz alta deteniéndose poco antes de llegar al frente de la casa―. Bastara con decirle algo como “_Itachi la virginidad de tu hermanito corre peligro_”. Eso bastara para…

―¿Bastara para qué exactamente? ―preguntó Itachi apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del distraído rubio―. Anda, cuéntame qué sucede con la virginidad de mi tonto hermano menor.

―¡¡Itachi!! ―gritó el beta lleno de terror. El miedo creció en el interior del joven de ojos claros al ver sonreír al alfa. Aun recordaba la ese tipo de expresiones de hermano mayor sobreprotector.

―Anda, pasa a tomar algo mientras me cuentas qué haces aquí ―ordenó apretando más el hombro del rubio llegando a causarle algo de dolor.

―No, gracias ―negó Uzumaki moviendo la cabeza negativamente―. Es sólo que quería hablar con el bastardo, digo, con tu hermano.

―Me parece curiosa tu visita considerando que llevas bastante tiempo evitándolo ―dijo mirándolo de manera analítica.

―¿Cómo demonios sabes acerca de eso? ―preguntó asustado. Había olvidado lo aterradoramente preciso que era Itachi al velar por el bienestar de Sasuke.

―Tengo mis métodos como le dije a mi tonto hermano menor ―comentó soltándolo finalmente―. Créeme que si Sasuke oculta algo, yo me enteraré y estará en serios problemas dependiendo de la situación.

―¡No es su culpa! ―gritó de inmediato Naruto sacudiendo al alfa por los hombros―. Es culpa de Neji por pegarle y bueno… un poco mía por ser defendido ―admitió agachando la mirada con culpa.

Itachi lo escuchó pacientemente. Podía hablar con Sasuke directamente y contarle sobre la visita de Naruto o intervenir directamente y castigar al imbécil que se metió con su hermanito. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió algo mejor. Si él no se metía por el momento, existiría la excusa perfecta para tenerlos a ambos hablando finalmente. Estaba algo cansado de la idiotez de ambos al negarse a hablarse mutuamente. Desde los rechazos de Naruto, su hermanito dejó de intentar acercarse. Y ahora veía una buena oportunidad para llegar a la reconciliación.

―Naruto-kun ―llamó poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza despeinando sus rubios cabellos―. Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo. Mi hermano te escuchará.

―¡Puedes hablar tú!

―No ―habló Itachi e inmediato―. No tengo ni la más remota idea de quien es Neji o la razón por la que dices que golpean a mi hermano, pero eres su mejor amigo. Si alguien puede convencerlo de hablar ese eres tú ―explicó terminado con una leve sonrisa.

Luego de decirle eso, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha caminó rumbo a su casa. Si de verdad a Naruto le importaba su hermanito, haría algo al respecto. Por el contrario si se negaba o ignoraba sería mejor que no se le volviera a acercar a Sasuke.

CONTINUARÁ….


	3. cap 3: aquel viaje

Cap 3: Aquel viaje

Finalmente el día del viaje había llegado. Todos los alumnos se despidieron de sus familias alegremente antes de partir de sus hogares. Prepararon sus maletas para pasar el fin de semana. Después de todo, no necesitarían mucha ropa para un viaje tan corto. Los autobuses se fueron llenando en sus respectivos colegios y viajaron rumbo a Kyoto. El transcurso se llenó de gritos y bromas entre los alumnos, especialmente de parte de los varones. Los maestros iban dando instrucciones precisas acerca de las normas de seguridad y de ciertas libertades que se les otorgarían para recorrer un poco por su cuenta. Sin embargo, entre la euforia de los menores, las reglas e intentos de explicaciones de los maestros, caían en oídos sordos.

―Amigo ―dijo Inuzuka golpeando la cabeza de Naruto al verlo distraído―. ¿En qué piensas tanto? ―preguntó dando otro golpe, pero esta vez más suave y al hombro del mencionado. Eso consiguió bajarlo de la nube en la cual tenía su mente.

―¿Estás enamorado de nuevo? ―cuestionó Rock Lee mirándolo con cierto deje de lástima.

―No, nada de eso ttebayo ―negó de inmediato y sacudió su cabeza como si las ideas dentro pudieran caerse de esa manera.

―Entonces pon atención ―sugirió Nara mientras bostezaba perezosamente.

Los ojos azules se fijaron en la ventana. Prefirió perderse en el paisaje un tiempo más. Aun pensaba en Uchiha. ¿Podría acercarse a él? ¿Cómo? Debía hallar una manera de hacerlo delatar a Neji. ¿Qué importaba el orgullo? Su integridad podría estar en peligro y por protegerlo a él. Tendría que hacerle saber de su capacidad para cuidarse solo. Además quería ser una opción para el moreno si las cosas se ponían mal. El problema con aquellos alfas creídos era no conseguir una forma de pararlos definitivamente. Se los había castigado en ocasiones anteriores, pero siempre reincidían. Un par de promesas al aire acerca de lo arrepentidos que estaban y listo. Los maestros se conformaban. Una vez librados de los castigos de los profesores, se encargaban de hacer pagar el doble al delator.

Aprovechando el largo camino, el rubio se apoyó contra la ventana y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

_No sé si he estado exagerando con mi ¿rencor? ¿Resentimiento? No sé exactamente cómo llamarlo. Recuerdo cuando éramos niños y todo era nada más felicidad. Yo tenía a mis padres mimándome y cuidándome todo el tiempo. Unos padres de los cuales no guardo queja alguna, mas que la de haberme dejado muy pronto. Fue tan repentina su pérdida que ni siquiera yo sé cómo asimilarla. Un accidente de auto en el cual íbamos los tres. ¿Quién hubiera previsto la aparición de aquel conductor borracho? Ellos murieron en el acto y sólo yo sobreviví con varias heridas, entre ellas las de mi rostro, quedándome estas marcas. Recordándome ese día y lo perdido. Luego de eso estuve solo, pero no completamente. Los Uchiha me ayudaron mucho cuando mis padres fallecieron._

_Mi primer tutor legal fue Hiruzen, un anciano bastante serio, pero amable a su manera. Aunque sólo me daba dinero y me visitaba de vez en cuando. Le agradezco al menos ser mi sostén financiero para subsistir en mi casa. Aun creo que sus visitas eran sólo para saber si seguía vivo. Su único momento de verdadera preocupación, o al menos como yo lo veo ahora, fue cuando investigó a los Uchiha por su interacción conmigo. En retrospectiva, tiene sentido haber averiguado acerca de ellos y sus intenciones conmigo. Sin embargo, no lo recuerdo con especial cariño por su falta de trato conmigo. No lo culpo. Él ya era un anciano y yo un hiperactivo mocoso al cual no le hubiera tenido paciencia._

_Y unos años después simplemente me enteré de su muerte. Al menos fue natural. Dada su edad era sólo cuestión de tiempo ese suceso. En ese tiempo iban a enviarme a un orfanato, pero siendo casi adolescente, nadie tendría interés en adoptarme. Fue entonces cuando apareció Iruka para que no me quitaran la casa y me llevaran los servicios infantiles. Estoy muy agradecido con Iruka-sensei por estar a mi lado desde entonces. Empero, aun temo el día en que tenga pareja e inevitablemente me abandoné para atender su propia familia. Él es alguien tan cariñoso y gentil que no tengo dudas del excelente padre que podría ser._

―¡Naruto! ―llamó Kiba golpeando fuertemente su cabeza.

―¡¿Qué demonios, Kiba?! ―gritó el rubio saltando un poco en su propio asiento por la sorpresa.

―Ya se ha detenido el autobús y tú eres el único que no ha bajado ―explicó alejándose rápidamente evitando un posible golpe de parte de Naruto.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? ―cuestionó mientras agarraba su mochila y corría hacia la salida del autobús.

Al bajar pudo distinguir varios autobuses llenos de alumnos con diferentes uniformes. Algunos era capaz de identificarlos. Entre ellos, los del colegio de Sasuke. Lo buscó con la mirada entre la multitud, pero sólo vio a los amigos de Neji rodeando al mencionado. Se lo veía molestando a otros chicos. Cualquier desprevenido con la mala suerte de toparse con él terminaban siendo amenazados por el castaño. Algunos conocían de la mala fama y se mantenían a distancias prudentes, guardando silencio y sintiendo pena por quienes estaban siendo “marcados”. Ni siquiera estaban disimulando sus objetivos. Hyuga hablaba y señalaba descaradamente a sus “presas”.

_“¿Ningún maestro se da cuenta de esto?”_. Se preguntó Naruto a sí mismo.

La respuesta era evidente. Nadie prestaba suficiente atención como para diferenciar el acoso verbal de una sencilla conversación. Y fue en ese momento donde finalmente sus azules ojos se toparon con Uchiha. Vio al azabache caminar sin ningún miedo enfrente de Neji. La reacción fue la esperada. Sus ojos blancos se centraron por completo en Sasuke mirándolo con furia contenida. Mientras él sólo le respondía con una media sonrisa de burla. No demostraba miedo o siquiera arrepentimiento por la pelea anterior. Uzumaki sonrió internamente al ver esa confianza. El Uchiha Sasuke que él conocía jamás bajaba la cabeza ante nadie. Sin importar las heridas de su pelea, Hyuga la tendría difícil si buscaba amedrentarlo. No obstante, esa actitud también lo preocupaba, pues eso sólo indicaba que Neji insistiría en hacerlo caer.

―Naruto-kun ―llamó la tímida voz de Hinata.

―¡¿Hinata?! ―gritó asustado por la sorpresa. Ni siquiera había notado cuando se le acercó tanto.

―Lo siento, no quise asustarte ―se disculpó en un susurro.

―¿Asustarme? ¿A mí? ―preguntó recompuesto de su sorpresa―. Soy el gran Uzumaki Naruto, a mí nada me asusta ttebayo ―aseguró con una pose presumida.

―Venía a saludarte y darte las gracias por lo de aquella vez ―dijo ella sonriendo de forma tímida.

―No hay de qué, siempre puedes contar conmigo ―afirmó con seguridad el rubio―. ¿No crees que Neji se enoje al verte cerca de mí? No es que me importe hacerlo enojar, pero no quiero que se desquite contigo ―explicó amablemente.

―No lo habrá notado ―susurró ella con un gesto difícil de comprender. Era como si estuviera aliviada, pero inquieta por algo.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―cuestionó mirándola confundido―. ¡Esas son grandes noticias! Si ya no está siendo tan controlador contigo podrías llegar a terminarlo o separarte de una buena vez de ese patán ―afirmó, casi como si fuera una felicitación.

―Neji está algo… obsesionado ―respondió con dudas sobre sus palabras elegidas―. Con Sasuke ―agregó viendo la sonrisa del rubio borrándose lentamente.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó serio mientras volteaba la mirada hacia donde estaba Uchiha.

El moreno estaba recostado contra un árbol mientras Suigetsu peleaba con Karin y Juugo simplemente los observaba sin intervenir. Parecía algo ajeno a su propio grupo de amigos, pero estaba atento a ellos. Oía sus discusiones con diversión. Por muy pequeña que fuera la curvatura de sus labios, era notoria la sonrisa. Nadie podría distinguir si estaba burlándose de ellos o riendo con ellos. Y el blondo no contaba con el tiempo necesario para hacer ese ejercicio. Buscó donde estaba Hyuga y lo encontró observando a la misma dirección que él. Aquellos ojos blancos estaban siguiendo cada movimiento de Sasuke y al parecer el mencionado ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. O era lo suficientemente confiado como para ignorar esa manera al alfa.

―Últimamente está muy al pendiente de lo que hace Uchiha-san ―explicó acercándose a murmurarle―. Temo que quiera hacerle algo ―suspiró arrepintiéndose de decirle aquello a Naruto al ver la expresión que puso.

―¡No le dejaré hacerle nada! ―exclamó enojado y muy dispuesto a volver a pelear contra el castaño.

―No, no, deberías buscar pelea ―pidió poniéndose delante para evitar que fuera por Neji―. Uchiha-san tiene a ese alfa de cabello blanco cuidándolo siempre ―señaló con la cabeza de manera discreta.

―¿Ese bastardo? ―interrogó mostrando desagrado―. No necesita meterse. Yo haré algo al respecto.

―¿Cómo lo harías? ―cuestionó con suavidad―. Ese chico es un alfa y van a la misma escuela. Creo que son muy buenos amigos ―comentó regalándole una sonrisa a Uzumaki buscando tranquilizarlo―. No creo que deje a mi primo meterse con él.

―¡Chicos reúnanse en grupos! ―gritó Iruka reuniéndolos a todos―. Comenzará el tour. No se separen, por favor.

La joven Hyuga se alejó del beta rubio yendo con su propio grupo. Se acercó a su alfa siendo completamente ignorada por él. Sólo bajó un poco la cabeza y lo siguió en silencio. Aunque quisiera ser racional, como omega, su instinto la hacía sentir herida por el rechazo de su destinado. Levantó un poco la mirada topándose con los oscuros ojos de Sasuke mirándola seriamente. Parecía estar analizándola a detalle. ¿Qué quería? Se vio tentada a hacer el intento de preguntarle directamente, pero la intimidaba. Por alguna razón le tenía miedo. Jamás le había hecho o dicho algo que le diera indicios de ser un mal sujeto o alguien peligroso. Empero, sentía que era mejor no acercarse demasiado. Por ello, simplemente siguió a su grupo al igual que los demás también.

Las actividades del viaje a Kyoto resultaron un tanto aburridas por sí mismas. Caminatas en grupo controladas por los profesores y paradas a comer. Ciertamente eran disfrutables los paisajes frente a ellos, mas no había libertad para explorar ni libre albedrío para las actividades. Sin embargo, ellos eran adolescentes. No había forma de que se quedaran tranquilos sin hacer nada al respecto. Entre pequeñas notas y rumores fueron planeando de forma discreta como divertirse a espaldas de los adultos. Podían ser torpes durante las clases, pero cuando se trataba de faltar a la autoridad, se volvían genios estrategas. Nadie sabía la identidad del autor intelectual de la travesura, pero no les importó. Fueron corriendo la voz entre ellos. Dicho dato no tardó en llegar a oídos del blondo. Sakura se encargó de pasarle el mensaje a Naruto y el resto de sus amigos.

—¿Una fiesta secreta? ―preguntó Uzumaki en voz alta, casi a gritos.

—No lo digas tan alto, Naruto ―ordenó golpeando su cabeza con su puño.

—Es que no puedo imaginar el tamaño del lío en el que nos meteremos ―murmuró algo dudoso. Le pareció algo increíble que una alumna modelo como ella se prestara a esas cosas.

—¿Desde cuándo a ti te importa esas cosas? ―cuestionó la joven mirándolo de forma inquisitiva―. Siempre has sido un chico problemático ―le recordó mientras golpeaba su hombro con su puño de forma amistosa.

—No es que tenga miedo ni nada de eso ―aclaró sobándose el brazo golpeado. Ella como toda una buena alfa, tenía más fuerza de la normal.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te niegas tanto? ―interrogó poniendo las manos en forma de jarra.

—Habrá juegos, alcohol y lo mejor: invitaremos a los alumnos de las otras escuelas ―interrumpió Inuzuka metiéndose en la conversación―. No seas aguafiestas, Naruto. Vamos a tener una fiesta única e irrepetible ―dijo de forma picara, incitándolo a participar.

—¿Y si nos delatan? ―preguntó aun dudoso. Una cosa eran sus travesuras de siempre, pero alcohol y quien sabía qué más, era otro nivel. Podía ser algo problemático, pero no se atrevería a hacer algo que decepcionara a Iruka.

—Todo estará bien ―consoló la joven de cabellos rosados―. Sólo invitaremos a los atractivos como ese chico de allá ―dijo señalando disimuladamente a Uchiha, quien estaba conversando con sus amigos.

Los restaurantes y sitios históricos para visitar, eran recorridos turísticos que todas las escuelas seguían en su itinerario. El orden podía variar un poco. Por ejemplo, había algunos visitando el camino de las Sakuras antes de ir al castillo de Nijo, otros yendo a comer antes de ir allí. En algún punto los estudiantes de diferentes colegios se reunían en el mismo sitio. Pese a no tener prohibido interactuar entre ellos, la mayoría prefería estar con su grupo de amigos. A excepción de los revoltosos que estaban planeando aquella fiesta. Sin ninguna pena se acercaban a los chicos y chicas que llamaban su atención y los invitaban a unirse y llevar a quienes quisieran. De esa manera la voz fue corriendo por todos lados a espaldas de los adultos.

—¡¿Sasuke?! ―exclamó Naruto alarmado al verlo siendo “reclutado” para la fiesta por uno de los conocidos de Haruno. Debió suponerlo. Alguien tan atractivo como él era indispensable en ese tipo de fiestas.

—¿Lo conoces? ―preguntó Sakura viéndolo intrigada por la reacción tan exagerada―. Mejor aún, podrás invitarlo tú. Al parecer ha estado rechazando a todos los que mandamos a pedirle que venga ―dijo ella palmeando la espalda de Naruto.

―Y si ya dijo que no, ¿por qué insisten? ―interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

―Mientras más gente venga mejor, por eso ―afirmó usando todas sus fuerzas para darle un fuerte empujón al rubio haciéndolo avanzar por inercia.

—No, espera, yo... ―renegó el rubio al sentir como era empujado en dirección al Uchiha―. No me empujes ―dijo dándose cuenta de que ya había sido visto por aquellos ojos negros.

—Dile que puede traer a sus amigos si quiere ―susurró Haruno al oído de su amigo y le dio un último golpe en su hombro antes de dejarlo frente a frente al azabache―. ¡Suerte! ―gritó alejándose de ellos.

Uzumaki quería rechazar esa petición, mas era demasiado tarde. Lo habían dejado con ese encargo y si bien, pensó en fingir demencia y mentir. No pudo. Quería tener un poco de tiempo con Uchiha. Hacía tanto tiempo no se veían y él, como el idiota que era, lo estaba alejando. Su propio orgullo no lo dejaba dar el brazo a torcer. Debió admitir su error al exagerar tanto. Le dolió la falta de comunicación esos años y en vez de pedir explicaciones al respecto, se cerró. Evitó estar a solas con el azabache. Todo por estar encaprichado en culparlo por irse y romper su promesa. Se dijeron que estarían juntos sin importar nada. No obstante, Sasuke se fue por una causa de fuerza mayor, no por decisión propia. Debía pedir disculpas por su manera de actuar y retomar su relación.

_"Bien, Naruto es hora de remediarlo. Le pediré perdón en la fiesta"._ Pensó dándose ánimos mientras tomaba aire antes de hablarle al joven Uchiha.

El moreno estaba fastidiado de las múltiples invitaciones a “la fiesta secreta”. La cual no podía llamarse “secreta” si todos sabían de ella. Varios alumnos de colegios ajenos al suyo lo invitaron. Por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento querían a la mayor parte del alumnado allí. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Lo único que lograrían con eso sería un castigo monumental. Suigetsu y Karin insistían en ir por la oportunidad de interactuar con personas de otros institutos. Traduciendo las intenciones de ambos, querían un ligue de una noche. Y si el alumno era de otra escuela tanto mejor. Sería alguien a quien no volverían a ver, al menos no con frecuencia. Se divertirían una noche y al volver se olvidarían de lo que hicieron. _“Lo que pasa en Kyoto, se queda en Kyoto_” aseguró la pelirroja mostrándose muy interesada en la fiesta.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Uzumaki acercándose a él junto a una chica de cabellos rosados. ¿Qué querían esos dos? Y más importante, ¿qué tanto le estaba susurrando esa alfa al rubio? Su amigo de la infancia todo el tiempo había estado evitando hablarle, justo como en ese momento. Además era obvio que aquella alfa lo estaba forzando a hablarle, pero, ¿con qué fin? Sus obscuros ojos escudriñaron a Naruto cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia suyo. Buscaba respuestas. Algún comportamiento que delatara sus intenciones. Se cruzó de brazos y una de sus cejas subió elegantemente esperando oír al otro. El otro beta comenzó a temblar como una hoja. Se dio un golpe a sí mismo y se enderezó antes de abrir la boca.

—Sasuke —llamó Uzumaki mostrándose serio. Mientras sus manos sudaban y sus rodillas temblaban bajo su pantalón naranja.

—¿Qué? ―preguntó fingiendo indiferencia. Por dentro estaba nervioso de oírlo. ¿Al fin lo estaba perdonando por abandonarlo?

—Yo venía a invitarte a... a... a… ―respondió tartamudeando al no salirle la voz.

—Habla de una vez ―ordenó perdiendo la paciencia. No sabía cuántos minutos habían pasado, pero eran los suficientes para exasperarlo.

—Haremos una fiesta prohibida y quería saber si vendrías ―soltó de forma torpe y rápida antes de perder el valor.

—¿Ese tipo de cosas no deberían ser un secreto? ―cuestionó evitando decirle sobre las invitaciones anteriores que rechazó.

—Cállate y sólo dime si vendrás o no ―ordenó elevando la voz. Los nervios no lo dejaban expresarse bien y la inexpresiva cara de Uchiha no lo tranquilizaba―. Tengo algo que confesarte ―admitió sonrojado desviando la mirada.

—No será una declaración de amor, ¿o sí? ―preguntó Suigetsu con un tono de diversión al verlo tan apenado. Se había acercado mientras estaban distraídos y alcanzó a oír lo último.

—¡No es nada de eso! ―negó de inmediato. Sin saber que eso entristeció al moreno. No pudo notar el breve gesto de tristeza por su negativa―. Es algo privado entre el bastardo y yo ―aclaró mirándolo de forma amenazante por interrumpirlo.

—Bien, espero ver eso que me confesarás ―aceptó Sasuke dándose la vuelta sin querer seguir con esa plática.

Suigetsu le dedicó una sonrisa de lado el rubio y corrió a alcanzar a Uchiha. Lo abrazó por el cuello mirando de reojo a Naruto y la expresión de frustración en su rostro. Los puños del joven de ojos azules se cerraron fuertemente conteniendo sus ganas de ir a separarlos. No tenía ninguna razón para apartar a Uchiha de ese “amigo”, pero odiaba verlos cerca. La manera en que ese alfa se tomaba tantas libertades con el otro le dejaba en claro que lo suyo no era una simple amistad. Algo quería de Sasuke. Y él creía poder deducirlo con facilidad. Era obvio. Ni siquiera se esforzaba en ocultarlo. Ahora la única pregunta que le quedaba era, ¿Sasuke lo sabía o se hacía del tonto? Sumaría eso a su lista de cosas de las cuales hablar en la fiesta.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Haruno a su amigo―. ¿Aceptó venir? ―cuestionó con una gran sonrisa.

―Sí, dijo que vendrá ―respondió bajando un poco la mirada―. Sólo no te emociones. A él no le gusta la gente en general ―aclaró con cierto tono de advertencia.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―interrogó ofendida por la manera de decirle aquello―. Yo tengo a mi lindo omega destinado y no lo cambiaría por nada _Shannar_o ―afirmó con seguridad.

―No dije nada malo ―se defendió Naruto alzando las manos en son de paz.

―Más te vale ―amenazó antes de mostrar una sonrisa pervertida―. Ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar a Lee. Pronto visitaremos las aguas termales y quiero hacerle “el delicioso” ―dijo relamiéndose los labios.

―¿Qué significa eso? ―cuestionó Naruto moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro sin entender.

―Significa que lo haremos ―respondió en un susurro―. Es una forma menos vulgar y obvia de decirlo ―explicó Sakura.

―¿Harán qué? ―volvió a preguntar―. No entiendo.

―Haremos “eso” ―dijo con menos paciencia que antes.

―¿Eso? ¿Qué es? ¿La película? ―cuestionó el torpe beta.

―¡Qué me voy a coger a Rock Lee en las aguas termales hasta que no pueda caminar! ―gritó completamente fuera de sí. Naturalmente atrajo la mirada de todos los curiosos a su alrededor―. Será mejor que comiences a correr _Shannaro_ ―advirtió tronándose los dedos.

Uzumaki no esperó a una segunda advertencia y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Se abrió paso entre los desprevenidos alumnos de otras escuelas empujándolos en el proceso, pero todo valía con tal de escapar de la alfa. La había incitado, accidentalmente, a decir cosas demasiado privadas frente a un montón de desconocidos. Eso no era algo que ella fuera a perdonar así sin más. Sin embargo, Naruto vio su salvación a la distancia. Sus amigos, incluyendo al novio de Sakura estaban a pocos metros. Sin perder el tiempo, el beta se ocultó detrás de Rock Lee para usarlo de escudo. Dudaba que ella fuera capaz de herir al omega, pero a él lo dejaría molido con la abrumadora fuerza de sus puños.

―¡Naruto sal de detrás de mi novio! ―ordenó ella con furia intentando rodearlo sin éxito.

―Ni loco ttebayo ―respondió el blondo aferrándose a la cintura de Lee―. Si salgo de aquí vas a matarme.

―No tendría que hacerlo si no fuera porque ventilaste mi vida sexual frente a un montón de desconocidos ―respondió ella sin dejar de buscar una oportunidad para golpearlo.

―¡Fuiste tú la que gritó cómo lisiarías a Lee en las aguas termales! ―le recordó con una expresión de molestia por lo injusta que era con él―. No es mi culpa que no sepas controlar tus calenturas.

―Ahora sí estás muerto ―dijo antes de lanzarse dispuesta a golpearlo hasta dejarlo en coma, pero fue detenida por cierto azabache.

—Hola, chicos ―saludó Sai con su falsa sonrisa habitual―. ¿Qué están haciendo? ―preguntó curioso.

—Nada que te importe ―respondió Sakura soltándose de su agarre de forma brusca―. Sólo iba a asesinar a Naruto.

—Creo haber escuchado algo sobre una fiesta secreta y quisiera unirme a ustedes ―comentó Sai ignorando sus planes de homicidio―. Soy tu compañero de clases y me siento ofendido de no haber sido invitado ―afirmó de manera dramática.

—Olvídalo, eres un depravado capaz de delatarnos ―respondió olvidándose de Uzumaki.

—Jamás haría cosa semejante ―aseguró Sai llevando la mano a su propio pecho. Tocando la zona del corazón―. Soy muy bueno guardando secretos. Por ejemplo, jamás les conté sobre la razón de Rock Lee de retirarse de su competencia.

—¡No te atrevas a contar eso, Sai-kun! ―pidió alarmado Rock Lee lleno de pena.

—¿Qué cosa? ―cuestionó Naruto inocentemente perdido en esa conversación.

—Qué no podía caminar bien luego de que Sakura-san me hiciera... ―respondió sin darse cuenta, pero al hacerlo rápidamente se retractó―. ¡Por poco lo digo por tu culpa!

—No entiendo ―admitió aún muy perdido―. ¿Qué pudo haberte hecho ella? ¿También te maltrata por ser su omega? ―preguntó alarmado mirándolo preocupado.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no ―negó Rock Lee de inmediato. no había caído en cuenta de lo mal interpretables que sonaron sus palabras―. Ella es una persona maravillosa y amo cuando me hace eso, pero la noche anterior a la competencia fue tan... salvaje ―suspiró con una boba sonrisa recordando detalles privados de ellos dos.

—Sólo quiero dejar constancia de mi voto de silencio ―interrumpió Sai levantando la mano para llamar la atención de los demás―. Yo mantuve el secreto a salvo como acordamos ―les recordó lavándose las manos.

—Yo no quería saber tanto ―aclaró Uzumaki cayendo en cuenta de a donde iba toda esa charla.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Naruto-kun? ―interrogó Rock Lee de forma dramática―. Creía que éramos amigos y me delatas.

—¿Yo qué hice? ―preguntó poniendo una expresión de auténtica confusión. Él no había preguntado acerca de nada de eso.

Uchiha vio el escándalo montado por Naruto desde la distancia. Aun no entendía su forma de comportarse. Primero lo apartaba como si fuera la peste y repentinamente lo invitaba a una fiesta. Según dijo quería confesarle algo y mentiría si dijera que su curiosidad no quedó picada. Suigetsu lo miró de manera inquisidora. Quería saber acerca de los pensamientos de Sasuke, pero respetaba su espacio. En su lugar, buscó maneras de distraer al beta moreno con las actividades. lo hizo tomarse varias fotos con ellos, probar algunas comidas típicas de Kyoto y verlo molestar a Karin. Gracias a su ayuda las horas fueron corriendo de manera deprisa para él. Casi sin darse cuenta la hora de dormir había llegado. Eso quería decir que era hora de ir a la fiesta.

Los adultos a cargo los despidieron y contaron antes de que se fueran a dormir. Con todos en cama fue hora de irse a descansar. Menos para los estudiantes. Ellos comenzaron a escaparse de sus habitaciones para dirigirse a la dirección de la fiesta. No sabían quién tuvo la suficiente influencia para lograr conseguir una casa libre. Probablemente era una casa abandonada o vacacional. Pues estaba desocupada y libre para usarse. Cada persona fue llevando lo que había podido conseguir; comida, bebidas, música, etc. Todo hasta ambientar adecuadamente ese lugar. Los invitados se iban uniendo a medida que llegaban. Pronto todos estaban disfrutando de lo que más le gustara. Algunos bailaban, otros coqueteaban y un pequeño grupo se dedicaba únicamente a comer en un lugar apartado.

Las fiestas no eran el pasatiempo preferido de Sasuke, pero no pudo rechazar la invitación. No cuando esta venía precisamente de Naruto. Las cosas entre ellos apenas si comenzaban a mejorar. El rubio había estado muy esquivó con él desde su reencuentro. Se imaginó que retomar una amistad tan lejana sería algo complicado, mas no imagino tal resentimiento de parte de Uzumaki. Aunque una parte de él agradecía no ser demasiado cercanos. Eso le ahorraba los malos tragos de estar viéndolo declarársele a cuanto alfa u omega tuviera enfrente. Sin embargo, estaba muy aferrado a aquellos felices días de su infancia y no podía evitar añorar recuperarlos. Asunto del que no podría hablar con su amigo mientras estuviera haciendo el ridículo al emborracharse.

—¿No crees que has bebido demasiado, Dobe? ―preguntó Sasuke viendo su penoso estado. Tambaleándose de un lado al otro mientras derramaba el contenido de su vaso.

—Nooo —negó con la cabeza alargando la última letra—. Yo estoy muy feliz ―afirmó hipando acercándose a él.

—Se te nota ―dijo con sarcasmo por el evidente estado de ebriedad del otro.

—Parece que ustedes dos se llevan mucho mejor —comentó Sai viendo a ambos betas apartados de todos. Además Naruto tenía a Sasuke prácticamente acorralado contra una pared en la esquina.

—Supongo ―respondió Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros. Le daba igual lo que dijera.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ―preguntó el blondo señalando a Sai con el dedo índice―. Ah, eres la imitación de Sasuki o un clon ―habló de manera torpe y sin coherencia, pues ni a su otro amigo azabache podía reconocer.

—Sasuke —corrigió el mencionado viéndolo con el ceño fruncido por esa “i” en su nombre.

—Yo le puedo decir como quiera porque es mío ―reclamó al propio Uchiha sin darse cuenta.

—¿Tuyo? ―cuestionó Sai con diversión. Podía molestar un rato al borracho―. Yo creía que era propiedad de Uzumaki ―exclamó como si se tratara de un escándalo.

—¡Entonces traigan a ese imbécil! ―ordenó Naruto alzando los puños listos para pelear… consigo mismo―. Le daré una paliza a ese idiota ttebayo ―aseguró moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando a Uzumaki.

—En serio te afectó la bebida ―murmuró Sasuke poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—A mí no me afectó nada ―protestó al ser guiado por Uchiha a un sitio más apartado antes de que intentara pelear con alguien.

—Dijiste mal mi nombre ―le recordó con obviedad, viendo de reojo al otro azabache. Ese maldito se estaba divirtiendo a costa de Naruto.

—No, yo le digo Sasuki, Teme, Sasu-chan, mi cielo, amor de mi vida ―enumeró con torpeza mirando de frente al mencionado antes de taparle la boca con su mano―, pero shh no se lo digas al bastardo. Es un secreto ―murmuró contra su oreja.

El olor a alcohol era demasiado fuerte en el otro. Uchiha llegó a preguntarse, ¿en qué momento bebió tanto? Y más importante, ¿por qué? No concebía la idea de que el otro se dejara llevar por la bebida, ni por presión de terceros. Sin embargo, estar pensando en ello evitó que notara como el cuerpo de su amigo se pegaba al suyo. No sólo percibía el fuerte aroma de las cervezas sino además su piel captó el calor y la humedad del aliento suyo pegándose a su cuello.

—Vaya, vaya quién diría que no es bueno con la bebida ―comentó Sakura acercándose a ellos al ver el penoso estado de su amigo.

—¿Me hablas a mí, chicle parlante? ―preguntó perdido Naruto. Movió la cabeza de forma rara intentando verla fijamente.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? ―interrogó ella con enojo por sus palabras.

—Tú y el come penes andan detrás de mi Sasuki ttebayo ―acusó señalando, milagrosamente bien, a Sai.

—Deja de decir tonterías ―comentó Uchiha intentando calmar a su torpe amigo―. Ambos tienen a sus parejas ―señaló al ver que ambos tenían a su respectivo omega a su lado.

—No me fío ―dijo el rubio con terquedad―. A la pelos locos tal vez ya no le gusta hacerle el delicioso a Lee ―acusó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿El delicioso? ―preguntó Uchiha sin entender qué quería decir con esa palabra. Aunque se daba una idea y prefería no confirmarla.

—¡Voy a matarlo! ―exclamó Sakura queriendo acercarse a golpearlo. Siendo retenida por Rock Lee.

―No, Sakura-san ―pidió el moreno abrazándola por la cintura―. Él está borracho no sabe lo que está diciendo ―justificó.

—Y el maniquí nos quiso tocar los miembros a Sasuke y a mí ―exclamó siendo una malinterpretación por su estado de alcoholismo―. Nadie toca a mi bastardo ―dijo posesivo.

—¿Qué era lo que intentabas hacerles, Sai? ―preguntó Gaara mirándolo seriamente. Sabía de las mañas pervertidas de su novio, pero si intentó meterle mano mientras estaba ebrio el rubio tendría serios problemas.

—Puedo explicarlo, cerecita ―se defendió el aludido. No quería quedar como esos alfas sin escrúpulos que se aprovechaban de omegas en estado de ebriedad. Sólo se había acercado a ver qué hacían. Nunca siquiera les puso un dedo encima a ninguno.

—Yo me llevo a este borracho sin causa a su casa ―avisó Sasuke. No quería ver al blondo seguir haciendo el ridículo.

—No. No puedo dejar que me lleves ―negó Uzumaki poniendo resistencia a ser llevado por el otro―. Dejar al pobre y asustadizo Sasu-chan con estos lobos. ¡Le harán el delicioso antes que yo! ―gritó ganándose un golpe de parte del mencionado.

—Ya deja de decir tonterías y vamos ―ordenó sin soltarlo.

Sasuke pasó su mano por la cintura del rubio y colocó su mano alrededor de su propio cuello. Uzumaki torpemente mantenía abrazado al otro y caminaba tambaleante. Uchiha guardó silencio por la torpeza del otro y sólo avanzó con cuidado de regreso al hotel donde se hospedaba Naruto. Tendría que planear alguna excusa o forma para meterlo sin que lo notaran. Si cuestionaban por el estado del rubio obviamente se notaría la razón. Sin embargo, le estaba costando mucho trabajo pensar en excusas cuando tenía las palabras del otro muy presentes en su mente. Al beber se había puesto extrañamente posesivo con él y le dijo cosas como “el amor de mi vida”. Si bien decían que los borrachos siempre decían la verdad, no podía tomárselo en serio a menos que se lo dijera sobrio.

—Necesito ir a orinar ―dijo Naruto repentinamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―¿Puedes aguantar un poco más? ―preguntó Uchiha viendo los gestos de dolor del otro.

―No ―negó juntando sus rodillas temiendo ensuciarse sus pantalones―. Necesito ir a donde sea ―avisó soltándose de su agarre. Caminó deprisa y se ocultó tras un árbol para vaciar su vejiga.

—Apúrate estamos en medio de vía pública ―indicó molesto.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia ambos lados de la calle. Estaba desierta. Algo normal durante esas horas de la madrugada, pero sería incómodo verse descubiertos. A él no le apetecía pasar más vergüenzas esa noche. Las posibles habladurías entre los estudiantes y especialmente, entre los amigos de Naruto, seguramente se harían notar en la mañana. Aunque rezaba por tener algo de suerte y todos olvidaran las idioteces del rubio gracias al alcohol. No es como si los demás hubieran estado mucho más sobrios que Uzumaki. Las esperanzas de pasar desapercibidos morirían al último. Por su parte no mencionaría nada al respecto y esperaba que los demás tampoco lo hicieran.

—No me mires, no quiero que intentes tocarlo ttebayo ―gritó Uzumaki detrás del árbol.

—Haré el esfuerzo por resistir las ganas ―respondió con sarcasmo. ¿Cómo si quisiera verlo con ese horrendo aroma?

—¡Así me gusta! Qué bien se siente liberarme ―gritó mientras exhalaba aire de forma pesada―. Tenía tanta orina que podría escribir mi nombre ―exclamó soltando un suspiro lleno de satisfacción. Caminó en dirección a Sasuke mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Es necesario que seas tan explícito? ―cuestionó mostrando una cara de asco.

—Lo siento ―se disculpó mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano―. Yo me siento mareado y hablar evita que caiga dormido o desmayado ―explicó mientras se intentaba mantener de pie.

El azabache al ver el peligroso tambaleo de su amigo, lo ayudó a llegar al suelo sin estrellarse. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar las manos sin lavar del otro. Aun cuando estaba aferrándose a su camisa. Sólo rogaba poder quitarle las manchas de orina que seguramente le dejó. Las cosas que tenía que soportar por su amigo. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, lo habría dejado tirado como al resto de sus amigos. A ellos ni siquiera les avisó que se fue. Se acomodaron en el verde pasto con lentitud. Estaba algo húmedo por el rocío nocturno, detalle que notaron cuando sus pantalones se sintieron mojados luego de sentarse. Lo único bueno era la ausencia de personas. Nadie notaría sus pantalones, ni siquiera a ellos evidentemente.

—Ven, Dobe ―llamó queriendo acomodarlo. Ni sentado se mantenía derecho, pues casi cae de cabeza al pavimento―. Vamos a sentarnos un momento. Toma algo de aire antes de seguir ―explicó suspirando.

—No es necesario que me acompañes ―comentó Naruto con los ojos cerrados queriendo aliviar su mareo―. No soy ninguna chica u omega para que te preocupes de esa forma ttebayo ―agregó con cierto tono de indignación.

—Eres mi amigo. Eso basta para querer verte llegar en una pieza ―respondió con una mirada seria.

Guardaron silencio. Los grillos comenzaron a hacer su característico sonido e incluso oyeron el croar de algunos sapos. Esos pequeños anfibios seguramente buscaban la humedad de las fuentes del parque. Sasuke quiso preguntar acerca de lo que el otro iba a confesarle. Mas, pensando todas las incoherencias dichas anteriormente, no quería saber lo que soltaría en vez de la confesión real. Además, imaginó a Uzumaki al otro día disculpándose con todos asegurando que todo lo que dijo era mentira. Soltó un largo suspiro sin saber lo que debería hacer. No era su ideal estar sentado medio del parque siendo la comida de los mosquitos y teniendo el trasero húmedo. Vio a Naruto soltar un fuerte estornudo y abrazarse a sí mismo con frío.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó mientras lo miraba curioso. Ninguno de ellos llevaba chaquetas, por lo cual el frío les calaba hondo en sus cuerpos.

—Todo me da vueltas, creo que la borrachera me pegó fuerte ttebayo ―respondió sujetándose la cabeza adolorido.

—Espera un momento, allí hay una máquina de refrescos ―pidió levantándose para ir por algo de beber.

—No podría irme aunque quisiera mientras el mundo siga dando vueltas ―comentó sin perder de vista a Sasuke. A menos de cincuenta metros se encontraba la máquina expendedora de la cual compró dos cafés en lata.

—Ten ―dijo extendiendo la lata hacia el otro al regresar.

—Gracias, Teme ―dijo sonriendo antes de tomar el café rápidamente. Esperando que la borrachera se fuera antes con algo de cafeína.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Usuratonkachi ―contestó indiferente bebiendo su propia lata.

—No es sólo por esto... ―comentó Naruto sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada del otro―. También por no mencionar nada sobre lo que dije antes ―agregó con más vergüenza.

—¿Lo de Sakura haciéndole el "delicioso" a su novio? ―preguntó con una expresión de burla.

—No eso no, bastardo ―negó riendo mientras chocaba su hombro contra el del otro.

—Fue la parte más divertida de toda la fiesta ―comentó Sasuke mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me alegra tanto haberte divertido ―dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

—Ya, ya, no te enojes ―pidió Sasuke.

―Ya estoy más sobrio ―aseguró mirándolo con seriedad―. ¿Recuerdas lo que prometí confesarte? ―interrogó obteniendo un asentimiento―. Bueno, lo que quería decirte es…

Uchiha ciertamente no esperaba esas palabras de parte quien fue su mejor amigo. Llegó a creer tener una oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos, pero ante la nueva información, quedó completamente descartado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría pedirle ser algo luego de lo que le hizo? Creyó el asunto olvidado, pero para Naruto fue algo importante, grave y para su pesar, inolvidable.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. cap 4: aquel sentimiento

Cap 4: Aquel sentimiento

Itachi tuvo la ligera sospecha de que algo sucedió en el viaje a Kyoto. Era extremadamente difícil ocultar algo de su aguda mirada y la obviedad de Sasuke no lo favorecía. Su hermano menor había regresado con una expresión bastante cansada. O quizás cansada no era la palabra adecuada. No sabía cómo expresar esa extraña sensación de desasosiego de parte del menor. Su mirada estaba casi todo el tiempo perdida en cualquier sitio y los constantes suspiros intrigaban inevitablemente. Sasuke le contó sobre su reanudada amistad con Naruto luego de mucha insistencia. Eso era bueno. Sin embargo, un presentimiento se coló en su ser. Uno bastante negativo surgido de la falta de ánimos del moreno menor.

—¿Seguirás con esa cara de muerto en vida? —preguntó a Sasuke señalándolo con su cuchara mientras ambos cenaban en la mesa del comedor.

—Es de mala educación señalar de esa manera —regañó frunciendo el ceño. Su intento de distraerlo era obvio.

—Entonces dime qué te molesta —pidió el mayor ignorando el reclamo anterior hacia su persona.

—No es nada, Itachi —respondió serio buscando convencerlo de no meterse tanto en sus asuntos privados.

—Si tienes algún problema podemos... ―dijo Itachi mirándolo de forma comprensiva siendo bruscamente interrumpido por el otro.

—¡No tengo nada! —gritó enojado levantándose de la mesa empujando su silla hacia atrás en el proceso—. Ya terminé de cenar —dijo de forma inexpresiva antes de retirarse de la mesa.

El mayor soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle la verdad? Intuía que era algo relacionado al rubio, pues sólo él tendría la capacidad de alterar así a su hermano. No obstante, Sasuke era tan cerrado en ocasiones. Temía una recaída. Su psicólogo le advirtió sobre esa posibilidad. La depresión no era algo que se podía superar fácilmente y siendo un adolescente con las hormonas a tope, era susceptible a todo. Agradeció infinitamente que fuera beta, de haber nacido omega o alfa, no quería imaginar su vida teniendo ciclos de celo.

Por su lado, Sasuke se dirigió a encerrarse a su cuarto. Fue mordiendo sus propios labios con furia, conteniendo la ira para no gritarle algo indebido a su hermano. Él no tenía la culpa de sus problemas sentimentales y no quería lastimarlo. Ya anteriormente cuando tuvo recaídas dijo cosas de las que siempre se arrepentiría. Era mejor apartarse cuando sentía que estaba a punto de repetir aquel error. Llegó a la habitación lo más rápido posible y vio sus libros abiertos sobre el escritorio. Aún tenía mucha tarea pendiente, pero no las ganas de hacerla. Empero, la dejó allí y se recostó en la cama. Dejó su rostro hundirse en la suave almohada y su mente divago en su gran inquietud: Naruto.

_No quiero volver a caer en la tristeza, pero me siento absorbido por ella. Es horrendo sentirme así. No sucedía desde la muerte de mis padres y creía tenerlo superado. No entiendo cómo funciona exactamente la depresión post traumática. Sé que ese es el nombre, dado el diagnóstico de mi terapeuta, pero no logro controlarlo. He estado tomando mis medicinas como corresponde según la receta y los efectos eran positivos. Sin embargo, comienzo de nuevo a sentirme desganado. Quiero creer es debido al estrés de tareas y exámenes, pero sólo es una excusa dada a mí mismo para no afrontar la realidad. Jamás seré algo más que un simple amigo para Naruto, pues él desea un lazo imposible de lograr, ni siquiera con un omega o alfa. Sin embargo, ahí estoy yo sintiéndome solo como cuando perdí a mis padres._

_Recuerdo claramente la muerte de mis progenitores, fue tan inesperada. Habíamos ido a comprar un regalo para Itachi por su cumpleaños. Ese día mi hermano había salido con unos amigos y nosotros quisimos aprovechar para darle una bonita sorpresa. Una fiesta pequeña con su familia y algunos amigos cercanos. Para lo cual necesitábamos algunos adornos, el pastel y el regalo, sin ninguna duda. Cuando teníamos parte de lo necesario comprado fuimos al centro comercial a buscar un presente de parte de los tres. Todo transcurrió con normalidad, hasta la llegada de unos delincuentes, quienes irrumpieron en aquella tienda. El guardia del local intentó reducirlos apuntando a los maleantes con su revolver reglamentario. Nosotros no previmos la acción de los ladrones, quienes abrieron fuego dejándonos en medio._

_Aún recuerdo los brazos de mi madre alrededor de mi cuerpo. El frío suelo chocando con dureza contra mi espalda mientras el cálido cuerpo de mi madre seguía sobre mí. No podía ver nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo logré captar los estruendos de cada disparo rompiendo todo lo que impactaban. La presión ejercida por los brazos de mi madre para cubrirme de daños fue disminuyendo gradualmente. Pese a que, la vida iba escapándose lentamente de ella luego de ser alcanzada por algunas balas, se mantuvo firme. El cuerpo de mi padre estaba también cerca nuestro. Quiso cubrir a mi madre y al caer muerto, ella también fue herida de gravedad. No sufrí daño físico real gracias a su sacrificio, pero la pérdida de ellos fue una secuela muy difícil de olvidar._

_Itachi, aún hoy, odia su cumpleaños y cree ser el responsable de mi padecimiento. No es su culpa. Queríamos darle algo especial como sorpresa y no era precisamente eso lo que teníamos pensado. Pasé durante muchos años queriendo superar lo sucedido. Borrar los recuerdos de la sangre sobre mí, la tristeza por su ausencia y las pesadillas. Sin embargo, el trauma se convirtió en depresión. Me diagnosticaron así cuando mi tristeza se hizo una enfermedad crónica. Tenía fe en mí mismo para superarlo, pero a la vez culpa en cada retroceso. Cuando sucedió el accidente con los padres de Naruto, dije muchas palabras y frases de aliento. Todas repetidas de películas o libros. "Ellos viven en nuestros corazones ", "todo estará bien". "¡Anímate!". "No estés triste". Las veces en las que he recaído no faltaron los pensamientos de lo insensible que fui con Naruto._

—Quizás esto sirva de karma —susurró Sasuke completamente desganado tapándose el rostro con su antebrazo—. Me he ganado oír esas palabras —suspiró.

Para cualquiera, a excepción de Itachi, el beta moreno estaba siendo exagerado. Todo el tiempo morían personas. Sus familiares un tiempo guardaban luto o lloraban su falta antes de seguir adelante como si nada. Luego, sólo quedaba un pequeño recuerdo, casi escondido al fondo de la cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces al día alguien piensa en aquellos que se fueron? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se mencionó a aquella persona querida ya fallecida? Al momento de recibir la noticia del deceso muchos llegan a decir que nada será igual, pero el tiempo cura, la mente olvida y el corazón sana. Desde la perspectiva del menor de los Uchiha, ese sería el caso de Naruto. Superó la tragedia y siguió adelante, mientras él por su parte, seguía sumido en el luto. Lo embargaba la vergüenza por su sentimentalismo cada vez que reflexionaba acerca del tema.

—Sasuke —llamó Itachi tocando a su puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó esperando su respuesta sin entrar aun.

—Si no vienes con un sermón, sí ―respondió luego de meditarlo por unos momentos.

—Vengo a escuchar, no a juzgarte, tonto hermano menor —dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Entró calmadamente cerrando la puerta tras suyo y caminó hacia la cama de Sasuke. Frunció un poco el ceño por el desorden del escritorio. El menor rara vez tenía sus apuntes de forma tan descuidada. Sólo estaban de esa forma cuando su condición anímica desmejoraba. De ser posible, quería evitar una recaída. Era difícil para él tener a su hermanito la mayor parte del tiempo medicado. Sin embargo, era la única solución para el trauma que tenía. Había sido muy fuerte para él y siendo tan sólo un niño de doce años. Lo había afrontado de una forma digna de un Uchiha... para su desgracia. Guardarlo para sí mismo y sufrir en silencio era un rasgo molesto prácticamente hereditario.

—Lo siento, Itachi ―se disculpó sentándose en la cama con las piernas flexionadas.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? ―preguntó el mayor sentándose en la cama, ocupando el espacio dejado por las piernas de Sasuke al moverse.

—Estoy siendo una molestia —dijo agachando la cabeza con una expresión de culpa—. Han pasado años, ya debería haber superado eso. Digo, Naruto lo superó solo y yo... ―explicó torpemente. Lo llenaba de frustración compararse con el rubio y verse a sí mismo tan débil y aferrado al pasado.

—No te disculpes —pidió Itachi abrazándolo con cariño mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa—. Cada persona es diferente y afronta sus problemas a su manera ―tranquilizó acariciando su espalda de manera fraternal.

—Lo sé, siempre me lo repites, pero es que... ¡Maldición! ―exclamó aun frustrado―. Yo voy a terapia, tomo medicamentos y te tengo a ti cuidándome ―enumeró mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermano mayor―. Entonces, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es que Naruto lo superó tan fácilmente estando solo?

—No sabemos a ciencia cierta si lo superó del todo ―tranquilizó Itachi. Debía buscar una manera de dejar de compararse a los demás y de menospreciar sus avances―. Además él no estaba completamente solo. Hiruzen-san, nuestros padres, Iruka-san, tú y yo hemos estado para él ―le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Siento que soy débil ―confesó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor―. Hay días en los que todo me parece insuperable ―suspiró.

—Tranquilo ―dijo de manera calmada acariciando los negros cabellos de su hermanito―. Lo importante es que hagas las cosas a tu propio ritmo. No intentes convertir tu felicidad en una competencia con Naruto-kun ―aconsejó. Siendo eso lo único capaz de decirle en ese momento al menos.

―Lo intentaré ―prometió Sasuke un poco mejor de ánimo luego de desahogarse.

El mayor le regaló una sonrisa afable mientras lo arropaba para dormir, pese a los gestos de protesta del menor. Ya era casi un universitario, por lo cual le parecía vergonzoso ser arropado como un infante. Mas agradecía el gesto. Le recordaba a las buenas épocas con sus padres haciendo dicha tarea cada noche. Ver a Itachi haciéndolo le daba una sensación agradable de calidez y cariño. Una vez que los ojos de Sasuke se rindieron al sueño, su hermano abandonó la habitación. Desde siempre tuvo el sueño ligero, pero cuando las pesadillas del menor empezaron, él se despertaba ante el mínimo quejido. Eso lo hizo consciente del insomnio de Sasuke por culpa de las pesadillas. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y se dirigió a su propia habitación. Si la situación se prolongaba tendría una “charla amistosa” con ese rubio.

Mientras en la casa de los Uchiha el ambiente había retornado a la tranquilidad, en el hogar de Naruto, el mencionado no paraba de hablar de Sasuke. Su tutor Iruka, había invitado a Kakashi a cenar con ellos. O, siendo precisos, el alfa se había colado sin invitación e insistido por quedarse con ellos. El rubio estuvo algo renuente a dejarlo ir a la casa, pero viendo la aceptación por parte de Iruka y su interés en Hatake, calló sus quejas. Él no era nadie para impedirle al castaño aceptar los sentimientos del albino. Aunque eso sí, lo tendría vigilado. Nadie jugaría con los sentimientos de Umino o lo trataría mal mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

―Y entonces Sasuke y yo fuimos al karaoke ―relató con una enorme sonrisa durante la cena―. Él se negaba a cantar y no entiendo por qué. Tiene una voz bastante buena para…

―Veo que te diviertes mucho desde que volvieron a ser amigos ―comentó Iruka interrumpiendo un momento el monologo.

―¡Claro que sí! ―gritó haciendo saltar un poco de su asiento a Iruka por la sorpresa―. ¡Pero no me interrumpan! Ya viene la mejor parte cuando Sasuke…

La perorata del rubio siguió por largos minutos siendo oída en partes por los mayores. En parte, debido a que a veces ambos se perdían entre tanto “Sasuke esto”, “Sasuke aquello” y demás. Umino estaba aliviado de ver la sonrisa tan alegre de su protegido. Era una como la que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, pero su entusiasmo lo dejaba agotado. No habían podido cambiar de tema desde la pregunta _“¿Cómo te va con Sasuke?”._ En ese momento dio inició a un monólogo muy detallado sobre cada acción del moreno durante sus salidas; lo que elegía para comer, las tareas en su escuela, su estancia con sus tíos, etc. Se sintió tentado a pedirle amablemente que cerrara la boca, mas no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Ver esos ojos azules tan vivaces resplandecientes de alegría lo hizo desistir.

―Oh miren la hora ―comentó Kakashi mirando su muñeca―, me estoy divirtiendo tanto, pero temo que debo volver a mi casa ―dijo al darse cuenta de la avanzada hora.

―Tienes razón ―secundó Iruka mirando el reloj de la pared―. Naruto tiene tarea y clases mañana. Es hora de ir a dormir ―comentó mirando al mencionado.

―Pero… ―replicó con un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos―, ya estaba llegando a la mejor parte ttebayo.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―dijo calmadamente el omega mientras se levantaba de la mesa―, pero tendrás que continuar mañana ―le recordó con un tono serio antes de acompañar a Kakashi a la puerta de salida.

―Bien ―cedió el rubio finalmente.

Se levantó tranquilamente y recogió los platos usados durante la cena para llevarlos al lavado. Los lavaría al día siguiente o quizás lo hiciera Iruka, pero por el momento tenía tarea pendiente. No estaría dispuesto a hacerla durante la noche de no ser porque debía entregar un informe al día siguiente y ni su nombre puso al inicio de la página. Demasiado en blanco como para dejarlo a último momento y lo menos deseado era un castigo. Desde su reconciliación con Sasuke tenía muchos planes para salir juntos. Quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido esos años y esas semanas en las que su orgullo y terquedad le impidieron aceptarlo de nuevo en su vida. Subió a su cuarto y se sentó en el escritorio con intención de hacer la tarea, pero se distrajo en menos de un minuto. Dando paso a su mente de divagar en el moreno.

_Mi vida ha mejorado tanto desde el regreso del Teme. Todo parece ir acomodándose a mi favor. Sólo falta una cosa para que esté completa: una pareja destinada. A pesar de que todos creen que recupere todo lo perdido, no es así. Mi tutor es una persona genial y muy amable, pero algún día puede querer casarse y tener sus propios hijos. Yo estaría demás y deberé quedarme a un lado para no estropear su felicidad. ¿Mis amigos? Son buenas personas, pero cuando dejemos de compartir clases, seguramente nos iremos olvidando mutuamente. En ambos casos, son pasajeros en esta etapa de mi vida. Por ello sigo firme en mi objetivo de lograr una pareja destinada._

_El problema es no saber a quién más confesarme. Probé con todas las chicas y chicos que me gustaban, por más mínima que fuera atracción. Fui rechazado en cada ocasión. Algunos tenían pareja sin yo saberlo, otros esperaban a su destinado y los últimos sólo reían creyendo ser una ocurrencia mía o alguna clase de broma. Tendré que tomarme un tiempo antes de encontrar algún otro omega o alfa para intentar algo. Bueno, da igual. Tengo a Sasuke conmigo y podemos hacer muchas cosas divertidas en lo que mi destinado aparece._

Uzumaki se quedó dormido sobre su escritorio sin escribir ni una sola palabra de su informe. Estuvo muy ocupado pensando en los lugares a los cuales llevaría a Sasuke, cuando el sueño lo venció. La rara e incómoda postura le pasó factura esa mañana, en forma de un horrible calambre. Naruto se había quedado dormido más de la cuenta. Iruka había ido a despertarlo una última vez antes de irse a su trabajo. Sin darse cuenta de que fue rotundamente ignorado por el rubio. Para cuando Uzumaki despertó, el sol estaba sospechosamente alto en el cielo. Parpadeó un poco para aclarar su visión hasta notar la hora.

—¡Maldición! —gritó por lo alto viendo fijamente el despertador—. Ya es mediodía. No fui a clases —se lamentó—. ¡Mi informe! —exclamó al recordarlo.

Miró sus hojas en el escritorio, completamente blancas. Tal y como las había dejado la noche anterior. No había avanzado nada en toda la noche, pese a ser el motivo para el desvelo. Y eso que, su intención de estar sentado allí, era precisamente terminar a tiempo. Soltó un suspiro resignado. Sólo le quedaba pedir una prórroga para entregarlo o algún otro trabajo extra en compensación por ese. Para coronar el colmo de sus males, la clase a la que debía llevar el trabajo era de la primera hora.

—No vale la pena llorar por el ramen derramado dicen ttebayo —se dijo a sí mismo intentando darse ánimo.

Un gruñido de parte de su estómago le recordó la hora de almorzar y él aún ni siquiera desayunaba. Aprovechando la ausencia de Iruka podría comer cuanto ramen quisiera y faltar al resto de las clases. Ya había perdido medio día al fin y al cabo. Luego de desayunar/almorzar su preciado ramen instantáneo fue hacia la sala. Usó toda su tarde en videojuegos y programas de televisión sin sentido, repitiéndose a sí mismo constantemente la frase _"aún hay mucho tiempo, haré la tarea después"_. Lo que suponían ser sólo unos minutos, cuando mucho una hora, se convirtieron en horas. Toda su tarde se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Notando la luz solar ir desapareciendo del interior de su casa, se dio cuenta nuevamente de lo tarde que se estaba haciendo.

—A esta hora Sasuke sale de la escuela —murmuró viendo al reloj de la pared—. Lo sorprenderé pasándolo a buscar ttebayo —se propuso para sí mismo.

Con eso en mente y una enrome sonrisa, fue a darse una ducha y escogió su mejor ropa. Claro lo hizo de manera inconsciente. No es como si quisiera impresionarlo o algo por el estilo. No, no, claro que no. Sólo buscaba quedar bien con los alfas y omegas de allí. Nadie podía asegurar que su destinado no aparecería sin buscarlo. ¿Y si el destino por fin lo ponía frente al amor de su vida? Esos eran los pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza. Buscando justificar tanto arreglo de su parte para ir a la escuela de su amigo. Cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente bien, escribió una nota a su tutor. Si tenía algo de suerte conseguiría que los Uchiha lo invitaran a cenar. Y por "suerte " se refería a convencer a Itachi de dejarlo quedarse. Generalmente el mayor ponía muchos "_peros", _mas por cansancio podría hacerlo ceder_._

El rubio fue todo el camino con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Llegó a la entrada de la escuela de Sasuke y esperó ver al susodicho. Se apoyó en una de las columnas de la entrada y estuvo pacientemente mirando a todos salir. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y el moreno no aparecía. Vio al alfa albino y frunció el ceño. No quería pedirle ninguna clase de ayuda a ese sujeto precisamente, pero era el único que reconoció como para preguntar por Uchiha. Se acercó a él, viéndolo acompañado por dos personas más, una chica pelirroja y un joven de cabellos anaranjados. Al parecer peleaban entre ellos, pero le daba bastante igual los motivos, sólo tenía una interrogante y de no tener la respuesta, no perdería el tiempo en ellos.

—Oye —llamó Naruto acercándose al otro hasta colocarse enfrente—. ¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke? ―preguntó sonando más imperativo de lo deseado.

—Hola, rubio ―saludó Suigetsu mostrándose a la defensiva ante su presencia―. Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar —dijo de forma irónica moviendo las manos de forma exagerada.

—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías —dijo enojado mientras lo miraba con un brillo de enojo en sus casi siempre alegres ojos azules.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré dónde está Sasu-chan? ―preguntó con sorna. El alfa disfrutó cada segundo de la contorsión del rostro ajeno por su respuesta. Esa mueca de enojo lo llenaba de un gozo insano.

—¿Quién te crees para decirle así? ―interrogó con un tono de voz más bajo, haciéndolo más grave y hasta cierto punto, peligroso.

—¿Tú quién te crees para prohibirme decirle así? ―contradijo comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Karin y Juugo desconocían la razón de estarse desafiando a cada palabra y con la mirada. Estaban a nada de comenzar una pelea a golpes y sólo fue una pequeña pregunta. Siendo ambos amigos de Sasuke, no entendían la razón de detestarse tanto. Era cierto que las amistades “nuevas” no son muy afines a las viejas de una persona en común. En los peores casos, surgen amistades mucho más cercanas, llegando a dejar de lado a esa persona en común. Empero, ese caso no parecía ser el de Uchiha. Sobraban evidencias y la tensión entre el alfa albino y el beta rubio era palpable. Temiendo algo peor, la pelirroja se acercó a ambos y se acomodó entre ellos antes de soltarles un fuerte golpe a ambos.

―¡Ya dejen de decir tonterías ambos! ―gritó enojada antes de llevar una mano a su cintura y la otra a sus anteojos acomodándolos.

―¡Eso me dolió, bruja! ―exclamó Suigetsu mirándola con molestia.

―¿Por qué me pegas a mí? ―preguntó Uzumaki sobándose la zona afectada―. Sólo quería saber dónde estaba el Teme.

―Sasuke-kun no vino hoy a clases ―respondió cruzándose de brazos―. Estábamos decidiendo quien de nosotros le llevaría la tarea.

―No hacía falta contarle eso ―reclamó el albino antes de dedicarle una mirada despectiva al beta―. Yo me ofrecí para ir primero.

―No te dejaría ir a ti solo, imbécil ―replicó la de anteojos frunciendo el ceño.

―Tampoco podrías ir tú ―señaló él mirándola con cierta malicia―. Si está enfermo podrías intentar hacerle algo raro ―acusó mirándola de manera burlona haciéndola enrojecer.

―¡¿Por-por quién me tomas? ―cuestionó entre tartamudeos nerviosos volviendo a golpearlo en el brazo―. Yo jamás le haría algo raro a Sasuke-kun a diferencia de ti, maldito ―acusó señalándolo con su dedo índice.

―Si claro ―dijo con sarcasmo Suigetsu―. En fin, yo iré a verlo. Lo que decidan hacer ustedes me da igual ―comentó retomando su caminar.

―Yo también iré ―anunció Uzumaki siguiéndolo de cerca.

El blondo no permitiría al alfa adelantarse y hacer cualquier cosa malintencionada contra el azabache. Aun sabiendo de la posible presencia de Itachi en la casa, en su mente buscaba excusas e imaginaba escenarios donde el menor de los Uchiha quedaba a solas con Suigetsu. Jugo y Karin también estaban caminando con ellos rumbo a la casa. Sin embargo, no confiaba en su “protección” para el moreno. Nuevamente a su mente llegó la imagen de Itachi, siendo tan sobreprotector era imposible tener a Sasuke a solas. Hasta para él, un amigo de toda la vida, era difícil, para los otros lo sería aún más. Todas las posibilidades eran improbables pensándolas fríamente. He ahí el problema, no estaba pensando con la cabeza. Estaba siendo guiado por el malestar de su pecho y su rechazo al otro.

―¡Voy a pasar a comprar algo antes de llegar! ―anunció Suigetsu desviándose del camino.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó curioso Jugo―. Aún falta mucho para llegar ―comentó desconcertado.

―Ya lo sé ―respondió el alfa con una sonrisa difícil de catalogar mientras enseñaba sus filosos dientes―. Quiero llevarle algo a Itachi-san ―aclaró buscando en sus bolsillos dinero para el pequeño puesto de dangos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron “_click”_ en las cabezas de Naruto y Karin. Los dangos eran la comida favorita del mayor de los Uchiha, eso sólo quería decir una cosa. En realidad, habían más posibilidades para responder a la interrogante. ¿Por qué Suigetsu compró dangos para Itachi? Entre ellas estaban respuestas posibles. Qué a Sasuke también le gustaran los dangos en secreto o un enamoramiento de parte del alfa albino hacia el mayor. Más y más teorías surgían y se descartaban más prontamente que pañuelos usados. Lo único factible impulsó a ambos a ir a comprar su propia ración de dangos. Cada uno tenía su propia bolsa y sólo después de realizar dicha compra retomaron su ruta. Al llegar a la casa tocaron a la puerta, siendo recibidos por Itachi.

―¿Qué se les ofrece? ―cuestionó Itachi de forma seria sin dejar entrever ningún sentimiento en particular.

―Vinimos a visitas a Sasuke ―dijo deprisa Uzumaki poniéndose delante de los otros invitados. Asegurando ser el primero en tener paso en cuanto se los otorgaran.

―Hoy no vino a clases y vinimos a traerle la tarea ―comentó Suigetsu viendo de forma soberbia al rubio. Su respuesta le aseguraba la oportunidad de entrar a la casa.

―¿Qué le sucedió? ―cuestionó Karin mostrándose genuinamente preocupada. Era extraña la ausencia del moreno, siendo alguien tan responsable.

―No se sentía muy bien y le permití faltar por hoy ―contestó Itachi midiendo sus palabras.

Su hermanito menor había tenido una recaída luego de la charla mantenida la noche anterior. Esa mañana despertó sin deseos de salir de la misma. Se lo veía ojeroso y preocupantemente pálido. Muchos hubieran confundido eso con simple flojera y deseos de escapar de la escuela, pero el mayor lo conocía bien. Predijo esa posibilidad desde que vio la tarea sin hacer sobre el escritorio. Sasuke intentó convencerlo de tener pereza o incluso de hacer el esfuerzo por ir a la escuela, pero Itachi se lo negó. La lucha interna del moreno menor era potencialmente perjudicial, por ello lo llevó con un psicólogo. Buscar uno fue un tanto complicado para ellos y más cuando ya tenían todo un historial con otro. Por ello prefirió ocultarlo de las amistades de Sasuke. No sabía si estaban al tanto de su condición y él no se sentía con el derecho a revelarlo tampoco.

―¿Podemos pasar a verlo? ―preguntó Suigetsu de manera muy formal y educada.

―No ―negó el azabache sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión.

―Por favor ―pidió Karin poniendo “ojos tiernos” al tiempo en el que juntaba sus manos buscando crear una pose de inocencia y ternura.

―Dije que no ―repitió la negativa.

―Tenemos dangos ―ofreció el blondo mostrando su bolsa. Sonrió celebrando internamente la victoria de manera adelantada.

―Podría pen… ―respondió a medias antes de cambiar de forma abrupta sus palabras―. Sigue siendo no ―negó de manera más firme.

―Por favor, por favor ―repitió varias veces Naruto siendo seguido por los demás.

Itachi miró a los cuatro visitantes y luego su vista se posó detrás de la puerta. No alcanzaban a ver en qué estaban puestos aquellos ojos negros, pero hubo una leve curvatura en los labios del alfa. No tardaron los más jóvenes en suponer la posible presencia de Sasuke cerca de ellos. Siendo ese el caso, Naruto no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amigo. No hubo respuesta alguna. Sin embargo, siguió gritando numerosas veces su nombre sin éxito. Además no podía abrirse paso en la estancia gracias a Itachi, quien funcionaba como muro. El moreno mayor soltó un largo suspiro y tendió las manos hacia los menores, quienes pusieron caras de confusión. No estaban entendiendo lo que intentaba decirles con aquel gesto.

―Déjenme la tarea y los dangos. Yo haré saber a mi tonto hermano menor de su visita ―explicó con un gesto levemente fastidiado por tener que explicar algo tan evidente.

―Déjame ver al Teme y te daré los dangos ttebayo ―dijo Naruto ocultando tras su espalda la bolsa.

―Yo no me vendo por dangos ―afirmó frunciendo el ceño sintiéndose insultado―. Pueden irse ya si no tienen nada más que decir ―comentó dispuesto a cerrar la puerta.

―¡Espera! ―exclamó Suigetsu impidiendo que la puerta fuera cerrada―. A mí ni siquiera me gustan los dangos. Por favor, acéptalos.

―Los míos también ―se unió Karin a su compañero.

―Ya qué ―bufó el rubio tendiendo los suyos también hacia el mayor.

―De acuerdo ―respondió con sencillez Itachi aceptando las bolsas frente a él y los cuadernos con tareas para su hermanito.

Con las manos llenas, Uchiha cerró la puerta luego de despedirse de los menores y agradecer su preocupación por su hermano menor. Los jóvenes estuvieron algo decepcionados por no ver a la persona que iban a visitar, pero no les quedó otra opción. Derrotados, suspiraron y se dieron la vuelta para ir a sus respectivos hogares. Al menos eso intuyó Sasuke espiando entre las cortinas a los visitantes. Se sorprendió un poco de ver a Naruto allí. Aun no estaba listo para volver a enfrentársele cuando estaba en medio de una de sus recaídas. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el patio. Específicamente en el camino usado por Uzumaki para irse de allí. No pudo evitar recordar su conversación durante el viaje a Kyoto.

_Sasuke estaba sentado mirando a la nada. Creyó que ser amigo de Naruto nuevamente era suficiente. La amistad entre ellos podría hacer valer callar sus sentimientos por él. Bastaba ¿no? Se supone que el refrán dice "si amas a alguien déjalo libre". O "la felicidad de la persona amada es suficiente aún si no es contigo". Empero, su corazón no opinaba igual. Por ello la esperanza de que la confesión del rubio fuera de índole romántica, seguía latente en su pecho._

_―Ya estoy más sobrio ―aseguró mirándolo con seriedad―. ¿Recuerdas lo que prometí confesarte? ―interrogó obteniendo un asentimiento―. Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que… lo siento._

_―¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

_―Haberte apartado de mi lado ―dijo apenado sin atrever a enfrentar sus miradas―. Yo he sido un pésimo amigo contigo ―admitió sinceramente arrepentido por su manera de actuar anteriormente._

_―No te preocupes por eso ―respondió Sasuke restándole importancia al asunto. Sus terapias habían conseguido hacerlo un poco más comprensivo a las necesidades ajenos y un tanto menos egoísta._

_―¡Es importante! ―gritó Naruto sujetando sus hombros con fuerza―. A pesar de lo horrible que he sido contigo tú has estado lidiando solo con Neji. ¡Él me odia a mí! No tiene derecho a desquitarse contigo y tú no debes soportarlo por mi causa ttebayo ―explicó con un gesto compungido._

_―Yo tomé la decisión de meterme en tu pelea contra ese estúpido alfa y él se creyó que podía intimidarme sólo por su género ―bufó con hastío al recordar las palabras de aquel castaño._

_―¿Se lo has contado a los maestros o a Itachi? ―cuestionó con pesadez al notar la terquedad del otro―. No dejes que se metan contigo sólo por tu orgullo. No tiene nada de vergonzoso pedir ayuda ―alegó. _

_Los negros ojos de Sasuke miraron con calidez a los zafiros azules del otro. Era un gesto enternecedor verlo tan preocupado por su persona. Odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo esa parte de la personalidad de Uzumaki. Le daba esperanzas que no debía tener, pero denotaba lo buena persona que era. Tendría que calmar un poco sus sentimientos para no estropear todo. Finalmente luego de tanta espera, Naruto se le acercó por cuenta propia y no quería volver a alejarlo. Sin embargo, para poder retomar su amistad debía dejar todo en claro entre ellos. Por lo cual tenía algo que aclarar sin falta._

_—Oye, Naruto _ _―llamó suavemente. Al ver que tenía su atención tomo aire antes de hablar―._ _ ¿Por qué quieres tanto ser pareja de un alfa u omega? _

_—¿Por qué preguntas? _ _―cuestionó en respuesta. Uzumaki no esperaba ese tipo de preguntas. Menos cuando estaban hablando acerca de los problemas con Neji._

_—Me da curiosidad que no busques una chica beta para formar una familia como todo mundo esperaría. _

_—Es sólo que... _ _―respondió incomodo rascándose la cabeza con nervios―. _ _¿Cómo decirlo? Ellos tienen algo que nadie más tiene. _

_—¿Y eso qué es? _

_—Un vínculo. Nacen con una persona hecha específicamente para ellos. Alguien con quien compartirán su vida hasta el día de su muerte. _

_—¿Y eso te parece bien? _

_—¡Por supuesto que sí! _ _―exclamó con un brillo especial en sus ojos―._ _ ¿Es que no puedes verlo? Ellos nunca estarán solos. No importa nada de lo sucedido en sus vidas, su familia o amigos, saben que en algún lugar, tarde o temprano, habrá alguien para ellos. _

_—Eres un hipócrita _ _―soltó de improviso Uchiha mirándolo de mala manera por su respuesta._

_—¡¿Qué dijiste, Teme?! _ _―interrogó con enojo por tal acusación. _

_—Si no mal recuerdo eres tú el que se mete en problemas con alfas abusivos y pregonas tus ideologías sobre el libre albedrío _ _―explayó mientras lo miraba fijamente―._ _ ¿Y ahora me dices que te gustaría que el destino eligiera por ti con quién estar? _

_—No es tan sencillo._

_—¿Así? Entonces explícame la razón de querer algo así. Los alfas lastiman betas y violan omegas cuando su "destino" los llama _ _―le recordó Uchiha sin perder su gesto severo._

_—No todos los alfas son malvados _ _―puntualizó Naruto sosteniéndole la mirada―._ _ Itachi por ejemplo es una buena persona._

_—Ser buena persona no tiene nada que ver _ _―rebatió Uchiha frunciendo el ceño al encontrar esa respuesta como una patética excusa―._ _ Mi hermano debe usar muchos supresores y demás drogas para evitar que su fuerza de voluntad falle durante el celo. ¿Eso quisieras? _

_—No, bueno, quizás siendo omega _ _―contestó de manera dudosa._

_—Oh, ¿quieres decir que te gustaría ser el centro de atención? Tener a cuanto alfa se te cruce intentando marcarte _ _―dijo de manera sarcástica, casi acusatoria por la manera de entrecerrar sus negros ojos._

_—Te estás oponiendo a todo, bastardo _ _―acusó Naruto resoplando con cansancio._

_—Somos betas, Naruto. Nacimos de esta manera y moriremos siendo esto. No tiene caso pensar en los "hubiera". Deberíamos estar agradecidos por lo que somos y las ventajas de ser betas_

_—Pero el lazo, nosotros no tenemos un lazo _ _―insistió Uzumaki buscando hacerle entender su postura._

_—Es por eso que somos libres. Nada nos ata a nadie y no nos dominan instintos primitivos ¿Qué más podríamos pedir? _

_—Alguien que nunca nos deje _ _―confesó el rubio mirando hacia el suelo. Su postura dejaba entrever lo afectado que estaba por decir esa frase._

_Uchiha cerró los ojos meditando un poco las palabras de su mejor amigo. No importaba cuántas veces intentó explicarle las ventajas de su género, el rubio estaba obstinado en el lazo. Siempre volvía con la misma insistencia al asunto. Desconocía sus razones, pero las intuía en parte. La soledad era algo con lo cual Naruto lidió desde su infancia. Promesas rotas y lágrimas marcaron fuertemente su corazón. Uno roto y ansioso de alguien capaz de sanarlo. Aquella última frase le hizo sentir responsable. Su promesa. Alguna vez dijo que jamás se apartaría del lado de Naruto y falló. No lo culpaba por querer a alguien más “seguro” de lo que él fue en su momento. No obstante, eso no evitaba el dolor y la culpa provocada en él._

_—Será mejor irnos a nuestros respectivos hoteles —sugirió Uchiha. Incapaz de seguir con aquella conversación—. Nos podemos ver otro día, la fiesta no fue tan horrible como creí _ _―comentó queriendo aminorar la tensión en el ambiente._

_—Te lo dije ttebayo _ _―respondió regalándole una gran sonrisa._

_—No te hinches demasiado el pecho de orgullo cuando estuvimos aquí por horas esperando que tu borrachera se bajará _ _―molestó Sasuke de la misma manera en la que antes lo hacía._

_—No necesito que me lo recuerdes a cada rato _ _―comentó Naruto haciéndole un puchero._

_—Sí, hace falta para evitar otra situación parecida._

_—Por cierto, gracias por tu ayuda _ _―dijo el rubio genuinamente agradecido por la discreción y amabilidad del otro._

_—Ya lo dijiste antes. _

_—Bastardo malagradecido _ _―insultó con una pequeña sonrisa._

_—Eres tú el que debe agradecerme _ _―contestó con una media sonrisa engreída._

_—¡Y lo hice! _ _―exclamó exagerando lo ofendido que se sentía por sus palabras._

_—Me gusta oírte decirlo _ _―declaró Sasuke._

_Luego de aquello cada uno se separó y regresó a sus respectivos hoteles como dijeron. El azabache aún seguía lidiando con la culpa de ese “alguien que nunca nos deje”. ¿Él era el culpable de que Naruto estuviera tan desesperado de buscar un lazo? Tal vez era engreído, pero si tomaba en cuenta las palabras dichas en su estado de borrachera, podría ser que él fuera el primer amor del blondo. Tan alocado no sonaba. Si alguna vez lo quiso podía ser posible que ahora deseara con desesperación un alfa u omega que no lo abandonara como él hizo._

―Tengo que superar esto para ser mejores amigos ―se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke decidido a no dejarse ahogar por sus propios sentimientos.

Con convicción al día siguiente asistió a clases. Había estado intentando llevar una amistad sana con Naruto y consideraba haber tenido buen progreso. Su recaída no debía ser motivo para perder todo lo logrado. Sus amistades, nuevas y retomadas. Nadie tenía necesidad de saber que tuvo esa pequeña “duda” luego de días de salir como amigos con Uzumaki. Mas, pese a sus palabras motivacionales, aun no era capaz de despejar su mente por completo. Al igual que antes, era capaz de actuar normal y estar bien frente a los demás, pero en silencio acumulaba sus frustraciones.

―¿Pensando en tu amigo? ―preguntó Suigetsu con burla al ver a Uchiha metido en sus pensamientos.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy pensando en él? ―cuestionó Sasuke volteando la cabeza a mirarlo.

―Tu mirada me lo dice ―respondió tomando asiento al lado del moreno. La sombra del árbol del patio de la escuela era lo suficientemente grande para ambos―. ¿Me dirás qué hizo ahora ese tonto?

―No me hizo nada ―afirmó serio.

―Si te hizo poner esa mirada es que algo te hizo ―aclaró el alfa con aquella sonrisa puntiaguda.

―¿Y si me hubiera hecho algo a ti en que te importaría? ―interrogó Sasuke con una ceja arqueada de manera sospechosa.

―Me importa y demasiado ―declaró Suigetsu mirándolo fijamente.

―Insisto, no deberá importarte ―comentó Uchiha prestándole poca atención.

―Todo lo que suceda y sea relacionado a ti me interesa ―repitió de manera cada vez más seria―. Es natural interesarme por la persona que me gusta.

―¿Cómo dijiste? ―preguntó confundido―. ¿Es otra de tus bromas?

―Hablo completamente en serio ―afirmó mientras sujetaba las manos de Sasuke―. Tú y yo podríamos tener una relación. Un lazo. Algo irrompible de lo que nunca tendrás que dudas.

―Creo que te confundes de persona ―dijo Uchiha sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado a esa situación―. Es el Dobe quien busca un lazo, no yo.

―Pero, ¿no te gustaría? ―inquirió el alfa ansioso por una respuesta―. ¿No te gustaría tener una pareja que jamás te dejará o apartará como hizo Naruto? ―interrogó.

―Yo…

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. cap 5: Aquel amor

CAP 5: Aquel amor

El parque de árboles Sakura era un lugar ideal para confesarse. Largo y verdoso por el pasto fresco naciente al pie de los árboles. Combinaban de forma encantadora a cualquiera de buen ver y perfumaban delicadamente el ambiente. Los rosados pétalos desprendidos por el viento revoloteando de forma grácil en el aire, dando una sensación de misticismo. Un paisaje ideal para aquellos buscando un lugar meloso para dedicar palabras de amor o en su defecto, confesarse a alguien amado. Justamente dos jóvenes se encontraban en ese momento parados cerca de una fuerte de aquel parque.

—Lo siento, tengo novio —respondió una chica de cabellos castaños—. Mi alfa destinado —agregó la omega, mostrándose algo incómoda al decirlo.

—Oh yo entiendo ttebayo —comentó Naruto rascándose la nuca nerviosamente ocultando su vergüenza por proponérselo a alguien emparejada.

—En verdad, lo siento mucho —reafirmó ella con cierta culpa. Su mano tenía los dedos cerrados formando un puño mientras cubría su propia boca al hablar.

—No, no. Descuida, yo entiendo —dijo Naruto con insistencia. Su sonrojo era muy notable en su rostro. Algo de sudor comenzó a aparecer en la palma de sus manos al no saber bien qué debía hacer.

La joven omega dudó de si seguirle explicando sus motivos para rechazarlo o huir de allí antes de que se produjera algún malentendido. Inclinó un poco su cabeza en señal de disculpas antes de darse la vuelta. Se retiró muy incómoda por semejante propuesta. En parte se sintió halagada de obtener la atención de un atractivo beta. Sin embargo, ya contaba con una pareja a la cual amaba. Mientras ella se alejaba, el rubio bajó la cabeza decepcionado por su mala suerte en el amor. Soltó un largo suspiro esperando no tener problemas con el alfa de la chica. Resignado por el rechazo, se dispuso a volver a su casa, cuando algo captó su atención. Se acercó intrigado a los dos espías frente a él.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó a Karin y Jugo al verlos detrás de un árbol—. ¿Se están ocultando de alguien? ―preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—Shh —pidió la pelirroja mientras ponía su mano en la boca del rubio.

—¡Quítame tu mano de la boca! —ordenó enojado mientras escupía hacia el suelo—. Quien sabe dónde la pusiste antes ttebayo —reclamó enojado.

—¡Mis manos están limpias, idiota! —protestó ella dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—Están en movimiento —habló Juugo con una voz más grave de lo habitual interrumpiendo la pelea de los otros dos.

—¿Quiénes? —cuestionó Uzumaki nuevamente cada vez más enojado de no entender nada. Fue jalado por Karin para ocultarlo tras el árbol junto a ellos o revelaría su ubicación.

—Suigetsu y Sasuke —respondió la única fémina allí. Su rostro se veía mucho más serio de lo normal y sus ojos tenían un brillo curioso al fijarse en sus objetivos.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —preguntó Naruto más interesado al oír el nombre de su mejor amigo.

—Suigetsu va a confesarse a Sasuke-kun —respondió ella mordiendo su propio dedo pulgar con impaciencia—. Han estado muy "apegados" últimamente ―agregó mordiéndose con insistencia la uña hasta romperla.

―¿Están por aquí? ―cuestionó el beta mirando desorientado y algo intranquilo.

—Debe estar buscando la oportunidad para confesarse —gruñó enojada al mismo tiempo en que señalaba con el dedo donde estaban los otros dos.

Suigetsu y Uchiha no estaban muy lejos de la posición de ellos. Sin embargo, era algo difícil verlos por el sitio en el cual estaban sentados. El banco donde ellos se encontraban era rodeado por arboles de Sakura y parte de su vista era cubierta por la fuente delante de los objetivos. Sólo con mucho esfuerzo se podían distinguir las cabelleras de ambos. Hecho que causaba ansiedad en Karin, quien no quería perderse ningún detalle de lo dicho entre ellos. No obstante, a esa distancia, sus cabellos eran lo único visible y con esfuerzo, dicho sea de paso.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes…? ―cuestionó a medias Naruto esperando darse a entender.

—Vinimos de apoyo ―respondió la pelirroja siendo la más interesada en eso―. Si algo sale mal intervendremos ―avisó sin despegar su mirada de punto donde estaban los otros dos.

—¿Algo cómo qué? ―cuestionó intrigado. Su mente formuló una respuesta enseguida. Podría Suigetsu ser un alfa como los demás, un engreído malicioso capaz de maltratar a quien se le opusiera.

En ese momento, divagó por muchas posibilidades. Las formas en las cuales Sasuke podría defenderse del otro. Al mismo tiempo varias preguntas comenzaron a formarse. ¿Desde cuándo ese alfa estaba interesado en Sasuke? Creía recordar levemente haberlo visto cuando niños… Una promesa. ¡Sí! Ese sujeto les hizo una promesa antes. No estaba seguro de recordar con exactitud sus palabras, pero debieron ser algo importante. ¿Qué era? Quiso seguir forzando a sus neuronas a trabajar, pero sin resultado. Su mente estaba tan en blanco como cuando presentaba exámenes escritos.

—Se mueven —susurró Karin haciendo señas a los otros dos para avanzar.

—Ese árbol nos camuflara bien ―señaló el rubio viendo uno de mayor tamaño y más cercano a la ubicación de Uchiha.

—No, mejor tras la fuente ―contradijo la chica de las gafas.

—A los arbustos ―anunció Juugo al ver comprometido su escondite.

El joven de cabellera anaranjada colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos acompañantes. Usando su fuerza los obligó a bajar hasta estar completamente cubiertos por las verdes hojas. Ambos iban a protestar por el brusco trato, pero las voces de sus objetivos iban acercándose. Cada vez los escuchaban más alto y fuerte. Guardaron silencio de inmediato, Karin mordiéndose su dedo para contener sus gritos y Naruto usó ambas manos para evitar gritar. Quiso protestar y soltar unas cuantas verdades, pero no era el momento. Por ello, sólo espiaron entre las hojas.

—Oye, Sasuke ―llamó el alfa con una sonrisa enorme. Sus puntiagudos dientes se veían a simple vista de tanto abrir la boca.

—¿Sí? ―preguntó Uchiha sin entender el motivo de su expresión.

—¿Estás seguro de querer esto? ―cuestionó manteniendo su sonrisa, pero teniendo una voz titubeante―. Sabes tú podrías...

—Estoy seguro. Te lo dije antes ―afirmó el azabache. Se giró bruscamente antes de mirarlo completamente serio. La intensidad de aquellos ojos dejaron sin habla a Suigetsu por un instante.

—Es sólo que pienso... ―dijo con dificultad. No sabía cuáles serían las palabras precisas para expresar su sentir en ese momento, pero lo estaba intentando―. Bueno, tú sabes podríamos ―sugirió acercándose a abrazarlo por el cuello.

—Seguiré viendo a Naruto ―dijo sin separarlo de su cuerpo. Volvió a caminar teniendo al de cabellos blancos colgado por él―. Te guste o no es mi mejor amigo.

Uzumaki no entendía la conversación. Era algo relacionado a él, pero, ¿qué? ¿Acaso Sasuke aceptó a ese alfa como novio? Uchiha se le había adelantado y consiguió con quien formar su propio lazo destinado. Tenía alguien para acompañarlo el resto de su vida hasta su muerte. No le agradaba. Más allá de la envidia, sintió un ardor formarse en la boca de su estómago al oír la insinuación de distanciarlo de Sasuke. Sin embargo la respuesta del mencionado lo tranquilizó. "_¡Já! Toma eso, estúpido alfa". _No importaba si alguno de ellos conseguía pareja o tenían más personas en su vida, ellos siempre serían mejores amigos. Sabiendo eso, no había razón para temer un nuevo distanciamiento.

—Vamos —dijo Uchiha sonriéndole un poco a Suigetsu.

—Sigues siendo tan fascinante como la primera vez que te vi ―respondió con un largo suspiro.

El blondo presenció la escena sintiéndose ajeno a todo. Seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Sasuke, eso debió despejar todas sus dudas. Hacerlo sentir valioso e irremplazable. No importaba que el azabache consiguiera pareja, su lugar como mejor amigo estaba a salvo. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón de sentirse frustrado y enojado al verlos?

_¿Sasuke aceptó salir con ese sujeto? ¡Lo sabía! Ese sujeto siempre tuvo en la mira al Teme, lo sospeché desde que lo ví olfateando su cuello. Un momento. ¡Ya recuerdo! Fui un estúpido al creer que había olvidado su promesa de casarse con él, sólo yo olvidé ese asunto. No puedo permitirlo. Él no lo hará feliz. Y Sasuke merece algo mejor como... Como... _

―¡Se están yendo! ―exclamó Karin haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

Ambos se taparon la boca mutuamente con las manos evitando el escape del más mínimo sonido. Suigetsu y Sasuke habían comenzado a caminar en su dirección, pues seguían el camino de piedra que pasaba delante de los arbustos. Esos donde ellos estaban escondidos. Contuvieron la respiración temiendo la incómoda situación de explicarles la razón de esconderse y espiarlos. Para su fortuna no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Pasaron delante de ellos sin detenerse. Cuando los perdieron de vista se permitieron volver a respirar con normalidad. Retiraron la mano de la boca contraria y tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire.

―No puedo creer que ese idiota de Suigetsu se me adelantara ―gruñó la pelirroja mordiendo su pañuelo con rabia―. Maldito idiota suertudo ―maldijo deseando golpearlo.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Juugo repentinamente.

―Enojada, pero bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―cuestionó la chica mirando a su amigo con confusión.

―No te preguntaba a ti, sino a él ―señaló a Uzumaki sentado de cuchillas algo ausente.

―Oye, estás algo pálido ―comentó la joven de gafas acercándose a verlo mejor―. ¿Necesitas ir al médico? ―preguntó temiendo que estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

―No, estoy bien ―negó el rubio agradeciendo con la cabeza el gesto de preocupación por su persona―. Yo… creo que me tengo que ir ahora ttebayo.

Se fue de aquel parque sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse de los otros dos. Quería borrar eso de su memoria. Regresar a la ignorancia cuando su pecho no se sentía oprimido por sentimientos desconocidos. Estuvo todo el día fingiendo normalidad, mas sus amigos e Iruka notaron su inquietud. Los pensamientos acerca de la relación de Sasuke y Suigetsu estuvieron atormentándolo hasta llegada la noche. Y no le permitieron conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. La parte buena del insomnio fue haber podido terminar sus tareas escolares. Tenía varias pendientes y en su intento por olvidarse del asunto puso mayor concentración. Jamás había logrado tal proeza. Todas las veces en las cuales se sentaba a estudiar terminaba yendo a comer algo, dibujando y en el peor de los casos, dormido. Esta vez no. Por primera vez en su vida realmente mantuvo su mente en la tarea.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró asombrado viendo sus cuadernos—. ¡Terminé mi tarea en tiempo récord ttebayo! —celebró para sí mismo—. Y sólo tuve que evitar pensar en... Sasuke —dijo bajando los hombros y borrando su sonrisa.

De sólo imaginar en lo que podrían estar haciendo esos dos su sangre hervía. Para colmo de sus males ellos eran compañeros de clases. Suigetsu podía verlo de lunes a viernes varias horas y si quería tendría una excusa de la que ni siquiera Itachi...

—¡Itachi! —gritó Naruto volviendo a componer aquella sonrisa de alegría—. Él puede ayudarme ―se dijo a sí mismo.

Miró hacia la ventana notando los rayos del Sol colándose entre las cortinas. Supuso que ya era bastante tarde. Revisó el reloj para confirmar si estaba muy atrasado, pero notó lo temprano que aún era. Si se vestía rápido y desayunaba en el camino, le daría tiempo de pasar por la casa de los Uchiha antes de asistir a sus clases. Decidido a tener una conversación con el mayor de los Uchiha partió rumbo a la residencia del mencionado. Esperaba poder evitar toparse con Sasuke por el momento. No podría contarle acerca de que estaba enterado de lo suyo con Suigetsu sin revelar su pequeño espionaje. Al llegar se quedó a una distancia prudente pensando en lo que tendría para decirle.

—A ver... —dijo en voz alta con una pose pensativa mientras sus dedos rascaba su mentón—. "_Hola, Itachi-san. Sé que es algo temprano, pero quería confesar algo_". No, así no. "_Hey, Itachi ¿cómo estás?"._ Tampoco. Notará que hay algo raro. _"Itachi tengo algo que decirte y más vale que me escuches o sino... "_ ―dijo poniendo una voz más amenazante y alzando su puño al aire.

—¿O si no qué, Naruto-kun? —preguntó el alfa azabache apareciendo a sus espaldas mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Uzumaki.

—¡Itachi! —gritó con sorpresa y miedo mientras su piel se tornaba pálida—. Yo... Este... ―tartamudeo en busca de alguna explicación para evitar su ira por la “amenaza”.

—¿Vienes a confesarme tu amor incondicional? ―preguntó en un tono de broma para disipar la tensión del otro.

—¡Jamás, asalta cunas! —exclamó mirándolo amenazante antes de separarse bruscamente y tomar distancia con él—. ¡Y deja de aparecer detrás mío ttebayo! ―gritó harto de esos mini infartos producidos por sus repentinas apariciones.

—Tú deja de merodear mi casa o mejor dicho acosar a mi estúpido hermano menor ―ordenó algo ofendido por la forma en la que lo llamó.

—No lo acoso ―aclaró Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos. En su rostro se dibujó un claro gesto de disgusto.

—Si quieres hablar, vamos ―invitó Itachi haciendo un gesto con su mano en dirección a la casa―. Sasuke salió con su amigo rumbo a la escuela. Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos ―comentó dispuesto a oír los motivos de la insistencia del menor en hablarle.

—No lo digas tan pervertido ―pidió avergonzado mientras caminaba en compañía del alfa al interior de la residencia Uchiha―. Sólo quiero un consejo ―especificó seguro de terminar con los malos entendidos por sus extraños juegos de palabras.

—¿Cómo cuñado? ―cuestionó divertido abriendo la cerradura de la puerta con su llave.

—Sí, digo, ¡no! ―gritó Naruto con su cara ardiendo de pena.

Uzumaki apretó los puños con nerviosismo. A veces en verdad deseaba golpear a Itachi por ese tipo de comentarios. Sus ojos pasearon entonces por las paredes del interior de la casa. No la había visitado desde hacía muchos años ya. Cuando aún era un niño pequeño. Ni siquiera por su amistad retomada con Sasuke había vuelto a entrar a su casa. El mencionado había evitado a toda costa reunirse con él en su propia residencia sin darle explicaciones. Notó la ausencia de cuadros. Si su memoria no le fallaba en aquellos sitios habían fotos familiares, de sus padres, de ellos solos, pero ahora sólo habían cuadros con paisajes vacíos. Senderos, praderas, el mar y cualquier sitio considerado abierto. Sólo eso había cambiado de la casa de sus memorias. Lo demás, tanto en muebles como tapizado, era lo mismo. Los gustos de los señores Uchiha parecían ser los mismos a los de sus hijos.

El rubio caminó rumbo a la cocina donde lo estaba guiando Itachi. Una vez allí se sentó a la mesa y vio al mayor acercarse a los estantes. No pudo distinguir lo que estaba buscando en ellos y no se atrevió a preguntar. Se le veía tan serio y él tenía sus propias dudas sobre las palabras con las cuales abordar el tema que lo llevó allí en primer lugar. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha calentó un poco de agua y vertió el líquido caliente en dos tazas. Las llevó a la mesa y le ofreció una para él. Notó que una contenía café y la que le correspondía a él pareció ser de lo mismo. Sólo cuando lo bebió notó su error.

―¿Chocolate caliente? ―preguntó mirándolo con un puchero.

―Asumí que un niñito como tú prefiere el dulce a algo amargo como el café ―respondió con sencillez Itachi bebiendo de su taza.

―Ya no soy un niño ttebayo ―reclamó bebiendo otro sorbo―, pero sabe rico. Gracias ―admitió alejando su taza de las garras del mayor cuando intentó retirársela.

—Ya, ya —dijo Itachi poniéndose serio—. Dime qué clase de consejo querías ―retomó el tema que los llevó allí.

—Bueno, tú sabes que yo perdí a mis padres y no tengo hermanos ―habló Naruto antes de dar una gran bocanada de aire para proseguir―. Eres lo más parecido a un hermano que tengo. Digo, como mejores amigos es normal que el Teme, es decir, Sasuke comparta conmigo, ¿no?

—Lo sé, soy genial ―afirmó de manera engreída sonriendo de lado―. Ahórrate las explicaciones de las cosas más obvias ―pidió. Odiaba los rodeos y más cuando el tema era acerca de su familiar.

—Como iba diciendo ―dijo con un tono irritado por ser interrumpido de esa manera―, eres como mi hermano, lo que hace que Sasuke también sea mi hermano ―explicó su razonamiento.

—¿Puedes dejar de repetir tanto la palabra "hermano"? ―interrogó Itachi con cansancio―. Me estás poniendo de los nervios ―confesó hastiado de oír tantas veces aquella palabra.

—¡Tenme paciencia! ―gritó Naruto enojado. Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y se paró de la silla. Al darse cuenta lo que hizo, carraspeó un poco y volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

—No ―negó Uchiha viéndolo aburrido.

—¿Por qué? ―cuestionó con una expresión de desesperación. Al menos pedía algo de empatía hacia su persona.

—Porque si lo hago repetirás la palabra "hermano" hasta desgastarla. Todo por tu inútil intento de auto convencerte ―explicó comiendo unas galletas del recipiente en medio de la mesa. Uno que Naruto no había notado por estar en su propia nube.

—¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó haciendo el amague de volver a levantarse de su asiento―. Yo no estoy convenciéndome de nada ―aseguró con poca convicción.

Uzumaki volvió a su típica postura de cruzarse de brazos y hacer pucheros. Siempre hacía eso cuando algo no salía como él quería. Itachi ya conocía esa costumbre suya. Era algo típico en el otro desde que lo conoció cuando eran unos infantes. En aquella época, el rubio solía hacer eso cuando se terminaba la hora del juego con Sasuke o le negaban dejarlos dormir en la casa del otro. Le pareció cuando menos llamativo ver ese hábito aún vigente cuando era prácticamente un adulto. Ya había pasado una década desde su separación, pero notó que los gustos, gestos y muy posiblemente, sentimientos hacia Sasuke seguían iguales. De estar acertado en su hipótesis, Uzumaki era un idiota de nivel de campeonato. Sintió pena por su hermanito menor por haber ido a enamorar de semejante cabeza hueca.

—Como digas ―bufó aburrido el mayor mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio. Gesto que compartía con su hermanito―. Prosigue ―pidió.

—¡Es que estoy celoso ttebayo! ―gritó Uzumaki sacudiendo las manos por sobre su cabeza.

—Alabado sea... ―dijo Itachi cerrando los ojos con alivio hasta que fue interrumpido por el otro.

—De que el bastardo se adelantara y consiguiera un lazo de destinado antes que yo ―finalizó su frase entrecerrando sus ojos al mirarlo a él como si tuviera la culpa.

—Hablé muy pronto ―se lamentó con pesadez antes de llevar una mano a su propio rostro.

—O quizás sean celos de hermano mayor ―meditó el rubio metiendo la cuchara nuevamente en su chocolate con la única intención de darle vueltas.

—Déjame entender esto —dijo tomando aire pidiendo paciencia—. Sasuke, mi asocial, antipático y asexual hermano, ¿tiene novio? ―preguntó con una ceja arqueada con incredulidad.

—¡Sí! ―asintió enérgicamente mientras ponía toda la atención de sus ojos azules en el otro buscando una reacción negativa―. ¿No es raro?

—Eso te da celos ―afirmó señalándolo con aburrimiento.

—¿A ti no? ―interrogó Naruto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo―. Podrían estar tocándole su "lugar especial" ―comentó con las mejillas ardiendo.

—¿Lugar especial? ―cuestionó Uchiha mirándolo con burla. Conteniendo sus ganas de reírse―. No tengo cinco años, Naruto-kun. Mi experiencia es más amplia que...

—¿A quién le importa que tan prostituto eres? ―preguntó enojado por desviarle el tema―. Estamos hablando de la pureza de nuestro hermano, concéntrate ttebayo ―ordenó serio.

—En primera, no me prostituí. No cobro nada por ir a la cama por si te interesa. En segunda, mi hermano pronto será un joven adulto hecho y derecho. Yo no voy a impedir su crecimiento y sus nuevas experiencias. Tercero y más importante, es MI hermano. Para ti es sólo un amigo ―explicó punto por punto con las cejas juntas comenzando a meditar seriamente arrojarlo fuera de su casa por ser tan lento y exasperante.

—Mi mejor amigo, casi hermano ―repitió su afirmación anterior. Lo estaba volviendo una competencia. Una imposible de ganar, pues Itachi sí era un buen hermano mayor, pese a las dudas de Naruto.

—Entonces apóyalo en su relación y deja de sonar tan anticuado ―resolvió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia―. ¿O acaso pretendes que llegue virgen al matrimonio? ―interrogó en tono divertido y sarcástico.

—No es mala idea ―reconoció el rubio meditándolo seriamente.

—Naruto-kun un amigo o hermano, apoyaría y se alegraría ―comentó sin saber de qué forma hacerlo darse cuenta de los celos que sentía.

—¿Intentas decirme algo? ―preguntó Uzumaki ladeando la cabeza a la espera de una mejor aclaración.

—No, ¿te parece? ―cuestionó lleno de sarcasmo. Moviendo las manos de forma exagerada para hacerlo notarlo. Sospechando que eso tampoco lo notaría como a los sentimientos entre Sasuke y él.

—Estoy casi seguro de que quieres decirme algo ―aseguró con esos ojos azules escudriñándolo minuciosamente.

—¡Claro que lo estoy haciendo! ―gritó perdiendo por completo la paciencia―. Tus celos no son fraternales.

—Entonces, ¿qué son? ―inquirió acercándose al otro.

—Eso medítalo tú mismo ―ordenó Itachi aprovechando su cercanía para sacarlo de su casa.

El alfa no tenía idea de que su paciencia tuviera un límite. Siempre se había considerado a sí mismo alguien muy controlado, pero el rubio lograba sacar lo peor de sí. _“¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de alguien tan tonto, estúpido hermano menor?”._ Se preguntó a sí mismo estando solo en la casa. Soltó un suspiro y retomó sus actividades para apaciguar su enojo provocado por el menor. Entretanto, la razón de sus dolores de cabeza estaba fuera de la casa muy confundido. Luego de su charla tan "esclarecedora" con el mayor de los Uchiha no le quedó más que volver a su propia escuela. Llegaría tarde seguramente, pero no le importaba. Durante el trayecto, pateó cada pequeña piedra en su camino. Estaba molesto. ¿Dónde estaban los celos sobreprotectores de Itachi cuando hacían falta? Cuando él intentaba estar demasiado tiempo con Sasuke lo separaba por acaparador. Era un bastardo y no en el sentido cariñoso de la palabra.

—Si yo fuera su novio seguro estaría poniéndole un cinturón de castidad ttebayo ―murmuró enojado mientras seguía avanzando.

_Si yo fuera su novio..._

Llegó a su escuela casi por inercia y fue a su respectivo salón de clases. Se acomodó en su asiento y su mirada se perdió en un libro. De esa manera daba la apariencia de estar prestando atención. Aun cuando su mente seguía fija en otro asunto. Retomó su pensamiento anterior durante el camino a la escuela. Hasta el momento, Uzumaki jamás se había planteado ser algo más del moreno. Eso inevitablemente lo llevó a reflexionar acerca de su relación entre ellos hasta el momento. ¿Cómo sería si...?

_Recuerdo a la perfección aquellos días juntos durante nuestra niñez. Cuando no teníamos ni idea de lo que eran los géneros y las jerarquías asociadas a ellos. Aquella época donde mis padres estaban conmigo y mi única preocupación era cuanto tiempo podría compartir al día con Sasuke. Siempre jugábamos y estábamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Incluso cuando nadie veía por mí, él y su familia siempre mantenían las puertas abiertas para mí. Yo lo había perdido todo y él jamás me mostró lástima o desprecio. Al contrario, tuvo su apoyo incondicional._

_—Mis padres se han ido —dije aquella vez llorando delante suyo._

_Estábamos allí, en el cementerio, cuando se hizo el funeral para mis padres. Todos los adultos se encontraban vestidos de negro. Hablaban de ellos como si supieran a detalle sus vidas. Yo bien sabía de lo poco relacionados que estaban. ¡En mi vida los había visto! Y aun así llegaban a mentir diciendo estar en cada cumpleaños mío. Tantas personas derramando lágrimas claramente fingidas. Ni siquiera a mí, a quien tachan de ingenuo y despistado, lograron engañar. Cuando necesitaba alguien que me diera una palabra de aliento, él estuvo allí envolviéndome con sus suaves y cálidos brazos. Cortos y pequeños, como los de cualquier niño de siete años, pero lo suficientemente protectores como para calmarme. _

_—Descuida, estoy aquí _ _―me consoló acariciando mi cabello con cariño._

_—Gracias, Sasuke _ _―dije aferrándome a su cuerpo._

_—Aunque duela mucho me han dicho que siempre están en nuestros corazones _ _―comentó con una voz algo temblorosa. Sentí sus dudas al pronunciar esas palabras, pero la intención era lo que más me importaba._

_—¡Pero yo los quiero aquí conmigo! _ _―reclamé infantilmente. Incapaz de aceptar la cruel realidad._

_—No se puede hacer nada _ _―habló mostrando una expresión llena de pena._

_—No quiero estar solo _ _―confesé avergonzado por ser un llorón como algunas veces me decías._

_—Y no lo estarás _ _―aseguraste mirándome con aquellos hermosos ojos oscuros. Tan sinceros y claros―._ _ Yo me quedaré a tu lado. _

_—¿Siempre? —pregunté con los ojos rojizos por el llanto—. ¿Prometes nunca dejarme? _

_—Lo prometo. No dejaré que nada nos separe. _

_Por un tiempo eso fue cierto. El dolor por mi perdida fue apaciguado por el cariño de tu familia. Supongo que les di bastante lástima y por ello fueron amables. Tal vez los estuve agotando con mi presencia, pero nunca me hicieron sentir fuera de lugar. O quizás no pude notarlo por ti. Estábamos juntos tanto tiempo y mis malos recuerdos se hicieron tan lejanos. Creo que en aquellos tiempos dependía mucho de ti. No fue hasta tu partida que no noté mi propia debilidad. _

_―Tengo que mudarme ―dijiste aquella vez mirándome con culpa._

_―No quiero ―te reclamé. No era tu decisión, pero en ese momento no lo entendí―. Prometiste no dejarme. ¡Vas a abandonarme tú también! ―grité enojado empujándote._

_―Lo siento ―te disculpaste. Estabas pasándola mal por la, en ese entonces reciente, muerte de tus propios padres._

_―No quiero volver a verte ―te grité sin importarme herirte―. Ya no somos amigos._

_Cuando crecí me di cuenta de lo injusto que fui contigo. Fue en mi soledad que surgió el deseo de tener un lazo destinado. Estar atado por amor. Una persona sería sólo mía y yo, suyo. Antes no era un mal plan, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Entiendo tus razones de irte. Eras tan sólo un niño, requerías del resto de tu familia. Fui egoísta al quererte sólo para mí y lo vuelvo a ser al no querer verte con pareja. ¿Cómo lidio con esto? ¿Qué debería hacer? Yo intenté alejarme de ti, incapaz de perdonarme haberte gritado cuando estabas pasando tu peor momento. Tú me apoyaste cuando yo lo necesité y fui incapaz de sonreírte y desearte lo mejor. A tu regreso volviste a tratarme como un amigo e incluso soportaste o soportas, a Neji. Sin embargo, yo no me atreví a estar a tu lado. Cuando en Kyoto nos reconciliamos me sentí feliz, pero de nuevo me siento egoísta e injusto contigo. Yo no te merezco, pero de nuevo no puedo ser honesto._

Se forzó a volver a prestar atención a su clase, pero se mantuvo disperso. Incapaz de pensar en matemáticas y ecuaciones, cuando sus sentimientos no estaban en orden. Itachi tenía razón al decir que sus celos no eran fraternales, pero quería negárselo a sí mismo. Si lo negaba lo suficiente, quizás podría convencerse. O al menos eso pretendió. Varias veces le llamaron la atención los maestros, pues su truco de la noche anterior no seguía siendo efectivo. Enfocarse en estudiar en vez de Sasuke no obtuvo el resultado esperado en toda la jornada escolar. Al terminar el rubio había decidido dar una vuelta antes de volver a su hogar para despejar su mente. Comprar ramen era una buena excusa para excusar su retraso con su tutor. Aunque Iruka solía poner muchos "peros" siempre terminaba aceptando. Después de todo no desconfiaba de su protegido. Siempre que le pidió permiso tardó lo justo y necesario para conseguir su ramen.

Quizás sólo debería hablar con Uchiha directamente. Felicitarlo, desearle lo mejor y retornar a la amistad entre ellos. Se decidió hacer eso y cambió su rumbo hacia la casa de Sasuke. Allí para su, no tan, sorpresa estaba Suigetsu junto al moreno en la puerta de la casa. Se ocultó un poco tras un árbol espiando un poco la situación. No sabía bien sus propios motivos para hacerlo, pero debía quitarse ciertas “molestias”. Los violáceos ojos del alfa se clavaron un breve momento en sus irises azules. Su mueca se torció en una sonrisa presumida mientras atraía Uchiha a un intimo abrazo. Gruñó por lo bajo. Contuvo sus deseos de acercarse a partirle la cara por el atrevimiento y de reclamar al azabache no quitárselo de encima de inmediato. Sin embargo, existía un “pero”, una molesta contradicción impidiendo un actuar más temerario: ellos eran pareja. Las muestras de afecto eran comunes entre parejas, ¿verdad?

Derrotado y de muy mal humor regresó a su casa maldiciendo en voz alta a Suigetsu. Y durante los días siguientes las cosas no mejoraron. Había intentando seguir sus salidas de amigos con Sasuke, mas aquel alfa albino siempre se colaba. Podía intentar ignorarlo y posiblemente lo habría logrado, de no ser por sus constantes invasiones al espacio personal del moreno. Siempre terminaba con la cólera atrapada en su garganta. Múltiples veces se mordió la lengua para no gritarle improperios a ambos. Su paciencia se iba agotando deprisa y un día simplemente la gota que derramó el vaso llegó…

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó para sí mismo al verlo caminar por la acera contraria a la suya. Estaba regresando de la escuela cuando accidentalmente lo vio.

El azabache ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Uzumaki. Él caminaba deprisa ignorando a todos a su alrededor. Miraba reiteradamente su reloj de muñeca y lo vio sacar su celular. Tecleó algo con una cara preocupada y siguió su camino a prisas. Lo siguió preocupado sabiendo hacia dónde conducía aquel camino. Rogó para sus adentros estar equivocado, mas sus súplicas fueron ignoradas. Para su creciente temor y desagrado, los grandes carteles con luces de neón le dieron la bienvenida al barrio rojo. Hoteles de moderado y bajo precio estaban a la vista luego de aquel cartel. Especialmente omegas y algunos betas estaban allí ofreciendo sus servicios a quienes se acercaran. Incluyendo al beta moreno recién llegado.

_"¿Qué hace aquí Sasuke? Al barrio rojo sólo vienen a buscar omegas prostitutos o… las parejas a pedir una habitación en los hoteles"_

Lo último le dio un escalofrío que surcó toda su columna vertebral. Se ocultó tras una pared para seguir de cerca al otro sin que lo notara. Sus dientes crujieron de molestia recordando al novio de Sasuke. No llevaban ni un mes de pareja, ¿y ya pretendía llegar tan lejos con él? Ese descarado sólo tenía lujuria por el azabache. Él tuvo razón al decirle a Itachi que tomara cartas en el asunto, pero el muy traidor lo ignoró olímpicamente. A él le habría cortado las manos y hasta su virilidad de sólo pretender algo raro con Sasuke. ¡Maldita comadreja! Sólo estaba para joderle la paciencia. Sus múltiples maldiciones contra el Uchiha mayor se vieron interrumpidas por una mano posada en su hombro.

—Hola, guapo ―saludó coquetamente un omega de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes—. Oye, ¿no quieres pasar un rato agradable? ―preguntó apoyando su cuerpo contra el del rubio.

―No, gracias ―negó apartándolo suavemente de su persona.

—No seas tan frío ―pidió poniéndole ojitos de cachorro desamparado. Gesto que provocó incomodidad en el rubio.

A ese se le sumaron otros dos. Tenían al beta acorralado contra su escondite intentando convencerlo de pedir sus servicios. Naruto estuvo a punto de soltar improperios contra ellos, pero se detuvo. Estaban trabajando. No podía insultarlos sólo por buscar clientes. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que los gritos iban dirigidos a Uchiha. Importándole poco ser brusco con aquellos omegas, los empujó para abrirse paso y confirmar si estaban gritándole a Sasuke.

—Vamos, morenito ―gritó una omega de cabellos rubios desde la puerta de un bar.

—¡Él tiene pareja! ―exclamó Uzumaki sin darse cuenta de que había revelado su ubicación.

—¿Dobe? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Uchiha retrocediendo unos pasos de su camino para acercarse a él.

—Lo mismo te pregunto yo ―dijo con seriedad Naruto acercándose al otro hasta estar cara a cara con el otro beta―. ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? ―interrogó enojado mientras su dedo índice golpeaba el pecho del moreno.

—Yo venía a reunirme con... ―respondió siendo interrumpido antes de terminar su frase.

—¡No puedes! ―gritó Naruto sin querer oír lo demás. No deseaba detalles de cómo Uchiha estaría con otro.

—No me digas que tengo que hacer ―dijo Sasuke con el mentón en alto y una mirada de fastidio. A él nadie le daba órdenes―. Adiós ―se despidió dándose la vuelta para retomar su camino anterior.

—No, espera ―pidió el rubio sujetando su muñeca. Usó más fuerza de la que hubiera querido.

—Voy tarde ―dijo intentando soltarse. Le estaba doliendo un poco la zona apretada, pero se negaba a decirlo en voz alta―. Me están esperando ―repitió intentando convencerlo.

—No me importa ―habló el de ojos azules fijando los mismos en el rostro del otro.

—¿Por qué? ―cuestionó el beta de cabellos brunos.

—Es... Es por... Porque tú eres ramen ―respondió Naruto tartamudeando de forma torpe.

—¿Qué? ―preguntó Sasuke sin entender que intentaba decirle.

—Eso no fue nada romántico, pequeñín ―intervino uno de los omegas del barrio rojo. Varios más comenzaron a cuchichear sobre esos dos betas discutiendo en medio de una de las calles.

—¡Ustedes cállense! ―ordenó Naruto con molestia. Suficiente tenía con su propia vergüenza. Luego volvió su vista hacia su amigo—. El ramen es rico y es especial aunque todos crean lo contrario. Creen que es común y corriente, pero cada nuevo envase es especial a su manera.

—Ay, se lo quiere comer ―habló otra omega suspirando con picardía.

—Qué sexy propuesta ―agregó otro metiche.

—Esas frases no son nada. Te puedo decir al menos diez frases que puedes usar durante el sexo y preparando o comiendo ramen ―ofreció un prostituto de ojos oscuros y cierto parecido a Sasuke. La única diferencia entre ellos eran los largos cabellos albinos.

—¿Podemos irnos a otro sitio? ―preguntó Uchiha harto de las interrupciones de las personas de allí.

—Sí, vámonos, pero antes... —dijo Naruto acercándose a uno de los omega metiches—. ¿Cuánto por enseñarme esas frases? ―preguntó al omega que comentó lo del ramen.

—Te puedo enseñar más que sólo las frases ―respondió el albino con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Sólo quiero las frases, nada más ―aclaró Uzumaki. Si todo salía bien podría necesitarlas.

—Qué lástima ―se lamentó el omega.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Uchiha con molestia. Ese idiota estaba murmurando demasiado tiempo con aquel omega. ¿Acaso estaba contratando sus servicios?

—Te llamaré ―avisó el blondo al omega.

—¡Dobe! ―repitió su llamado con aun más molestia que antes.

—Voy, voy —respondió en seguida.

Ambos caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto hasta salir del barrio rojo y entrar a un parque. Ninguno emitió ni una sola palabra. Estaban demasiado absortos en sus propios asuntos. El silencio entre ellos era incómodo y asfixiante, pero romperlo no parecía buena idea. ¿Qué dirían? Sentían que habían metido la pata con el otro, pero no sabían exactamente cómo o en qué lo habían hecho. Uzumaki fue el primero quien se armó de valor para hablar claramente.

—No lo hagas ―pidió deteniéndose a mitad del parque.

—¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó Sasuke sin entender.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo ―reclamó con los ojos azules mirándolo con enojo. Hasta parecían destellar tonos rojizos de la ira en ellos―. Sé lo de tú y Suigetsu ―agregó siendo más claro aún.

—¿Qué sabes de nosotros? ―interrogó poniendo una mirada igual de molesta a la de los ojos claros.

―Yo accidentalmente los escuché en el parque ―confesó cambiando de una expresión de enojo a una de pena―. No fue intencional, pero… pero… oí cuando te pidió que me dejaras. ¡Un novio no puede prohibirte tener amistades! Y menos aun tratarte como a un objeto. No tienen ni un mes y ya te trae a un hotel. No puedo perdonarlo ttebayo ―dijo con los ojos brillosos como si estuviera sufriendo.

Uchiha escuchó atentamente al otro sin emitir ninguna palabra. No lo interrumpió intentando procesar sus palabras. Eran muchos reclamos o quejas de parte de Naruto y una buena parte de los mismos estaban errados. Muy alejados de la realidad y tenía que elegir por donde comenzar a desenmarañar el nudo de malentendidos del otro.

―Suigetsu y yo no somos novios ―aclaró decidiéndose a empezar por allí. Al ver al otro queriendo interrumpirlo agregó―. Sí, se me declaró, pero lo rechacé.

―Entonces, ¿por qué te pidió que te alejaras de mí? ―preguntó más aliviado gracias a su anterior confesión.

―Neji tiene una rara obsesión de cobrarse la pelea que tuvo contigo usándome para desquitarse ―explicó sin ningún problema―. Y desde que estuvimos saliendo juntos ha sido más insoportable que antes. Suigetsu cree que su problema es contigo y si me alejo de ti, todo se solucionara.

―¿Y por qué no lo aceptaste? ―preguntó preocupado―. Si tú hicieras eso yo lo…

―Desde que volví me dije a mí mismo que haría lo posible por no volver a dejarte como cuando éramos niños ―interrumpió calmadamente mientras le sonreía.

―Yo… ya te dije que lamento lo que te dije de niños. Fui injusto contigo ―comentó bajando la cabeza.

Sasuke meditó un poco si valía la pena o no arriesgarse, pero ya no tenía nada que perder. Si después de eso no quería volver a hablarle lo entendería. Sin embargo, su hermano fue muy insistente en decirle que lo intenté. Nada conseguiría ocultando sus sentimientos. Si lo rechazaba al menos se quitaría la duda del corazón y podría buscar su felicidad en alguien más. No más “hubiera” que lo atormentaran por la noche, ni los tan molestes “¿y si…?.

―Naruto ―llamó usando su nombre para hacerle ver lo serio que estaba siendo―. Yo te amo ―confesó sosteniéndole la mirada. El otro se quedó callado. Sólo avanzó hacia él de un gran salto que logró tirarlo al suelo―. Oye, tampoco es para que intentes golpearme ―dijo enojado debajo del cuerpo del otro.

―No estoy por golpearte, idiota ―dijo el rubio mientras sujetaba sus mejillas―. Yo estoy feliz de que me correspondas ttebayo.

―¿Corresponder? ―preguntó Sasuke confundido―. Nunca te me declaraste.

―Sí lo hice. Hace un rato cuando estábamos en el barrio rojo ―aclaró mirándolo seriamente―. Te dije que eras ramen.

―¿Se supone que eso era una declaración de amor? ―cuestionó el moreno alzando una ceja―. Eres un Usuratonkachi.

―Los prostitutos me entendieron ttebayo ―dijo haciendo un puchero―. ¡Ah! Y, ¿qué hacías en ese lugar si no ibas a verte con Suigetsu? ―cuestionó confundido y algo preocupado―. No andas en malos pasos, ¿o sí?

―Venía a ver una película con mi hermano ―contestó divertido por la preocupación del otro―. Corté camino por el barrio rojo, luego vendría a este parque y una calle más adelante estaría directo en el cine ―explicó el recorrido que había planeado.

―Ah yo… qué tonto fui ―se avergonzó Naruto teniendo las mejillas rojas―. Lo siento por pensar mal y… ahora, ¿somos novios? ―preguntó ilusionado mirándolo como un cachorro a la espera de su hueso.

―¿Estás bien con eso? ―preguntó Uchiha aun bajo el cuerpo del rubio―. Yo no puedo darte nada siquiera parecido a ese lazo que tanto buscabas.

―Oh cierto ―dijo Uzumaki dándose cuenta de que olvidaba eso. Abrió un poco la camisa de Sasuke y acercó su boca a su cuello. Hundió sus dientes en el otro dejando una gran marca morada en la blanca piel―. Listo, ya tienes mi marca personal. Sólo esto necesito para saber que tenemos algo mejor que un lazo.

―¿Era necesario? ―cuestionó el moreno soltando un suspiro―. Mi hermano nos matará si lo ve.

―¡Mejor si la ve! ―exclamó Naruto por lo alto riendo completamente feliz de estar con Sasuke―. Itachi por mí se puede ir a…

―¿Me puedo ir a dónde, Naruto-kun? ―preguntó Itachi mirándolos desde arriba con una sonrisa falsa que les dio mala espina―. Comienzo a pensar en tu propuesta de un cinturón de castidad hasta el matrimonio ―comentó sonriendo.

―¿Qué pasó con eso de dejarlo vivir la experiencia? ―interrogó frunciendo el ceño mientras el alfa lo jalaba del cuello de su ropa quitándolo de encima de su Sasuke.

―Eso fue antes de que intentaras hacerle cosas indecentes en plena vía pública ―dijo con obviedad tendiendo su mano hacia su hermanito ayudándolo a ponerse de pie―. ¿Vamos? ―preguntó señalando en dirección a donde estaba el cine―. Tu noviecito puede venir ―invitó Itachi―. Tengo un par de cosas que discutir luego de la película.

El rubio asintió mientras tomaba la mano de su, ahora, novio siguiendo al mayor. El alfa había ido a buscar a su hermanito, preocupado por su retraso, pero se alegró por él. Sospechó desde hacía mucho tiempo los sentimientos de ambos. No obstante, eran torpes e inseguros. Muchas heridas y cicatrices no les dejaban ser completamente sinceros con el otro. Por ello, estaba contento por su relación. Les daría su bendición luego de fastidiar un poco al rubio por ser tan lento. Esa sería su venganza. Por su parte, Uzumaki no borraba por nada aquella sonrisa en sus labios. Ya ni siquiera le importaba un lazo como el de los alfas con los omegas, sólo con tener a Sasuke a su lado era feliz.

_No necesitaba un lazo eterno cual condena, sino uno real como sus sentimientos._

_Y si alguna vez volvían a separarse, no dudaría ni se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Iría tras Sasuke._

_Su lazo no necesitaba ser constante, sino irrompible. Sin importar la distancia entre ellos, volverían a encontrarse._

_Eso era todo lo que anhelaba tener ahora._

_El único destino que aceptaría sería el construido juntos._

OWARI


End file.
